Biting Back at the Death Eaters
by ordinaryguy2
Summary: Someone has contacted Amanda Waller to deal with Voldemort and his Death Eaters. It is the summer of 1995, Voldemort has risen, Harry is stuck at the Dursleys, and the Suicide Squad is coming to England.
1. Chapter 1

**Biting Back at the Death Eaters**

 **By Ordinaryguy2**

 **AuThOr'S NOTES:** _This story is set during the summer of 1995 so right before Harry Potter goes back to Hogwarts for his fifth year. Suicide Squad is from the comics also from 1995. This is after the first volume of Suicide Squad ended. Amanda Waller is still using random villains to conduct unauthorized sanctions in taking out threats in order to protect the world and ultimately the U.S.A._

 **New Orleans, LA 1995**

The man sat back in his chair, his shoulders padded by the long trench coat. He took a sip of his drink before following it with a toke from his cigarette.

"You're not supposed to smoke in here," spoke a newcomer, walking over to his table. She was short, stout, and African-American. Her face showed a sternness that declared to the world that this was one woman you didn't want to have angry at you.

John Constantine didn't bother to stand before the woman made herself comfortable across from him. "I see you found the place," he said with a smirk. "It's not the most well-known spot in New Orleans, but the gumbo is one of the best."

"I didn't come here to eat, Mr. Constantine. I came about the ten million dollars you offered for the use of my Suicide Squad," snarled Amanda Waller. "And put out that cigarette before I do it for you."

John couldn't help grinning. He did take one last drag before putting out the cigarette on the side of his plate. "There, now, see, I can be reasonable."

Waller snorted. "That's not what our records about you indicate."

"I'm sure some things have been… exaggerated. Few things are accurate after all."

"Tell me why I am here, and why I don't bust you right here and now and put you in some dark cell somewhere."

"Belle Reve?"

She glowered at him.

John sighed. "Look, I know you are back with the government again. The ten mil was mainly to draw your attention. I had heard you had been removed from your government for a while, and were taking assignments for your own personal Suicide Squad during that time. Each mission about a million or more. Basically, you were doing the same work, but making it so the U.S. of A. was not culpable for any actions that may occur. My client, he doesn't care about the ten million, (which is in gold, by the way) take it or leave it, he just wants one of your teams for a job."

Frowning, she sat back in her chair. Not many people could come up with that intel on her. She was right that John Constantine was a man to watch out for. "Tell me what this is about."

Taking another sip, John leaned back.

"Back in jolly old England, about a decade ago, there had been a magical civil war between the wizards and witches that had been for the most part kept out of the eyes and ears of those non-magical."

"Aren't you breaking the International Statute of Secrecy by bringing that up?"

"Luv, I fully expected you to already know all about the magical world living side-by-side with the non-magical world. Which you do, or you'd not have been able to bring up the Statute of Secrecy."

Amanda didn't blink an eye. "Go on."

"Anyway, back in the 80's, the fighting sometimes spilled over into the non-magical world. The leader of the attacking party, basically a magically powerful terrorist going by the name of Lord Voldemort, a depraved lunatic and sadist, was determined to win by whatever means possible. Sometimes he'd even try wear out the defenses of the Ministry of Magic by having his followers, they call themselves Death Eaters, go out and attack various non-magicals because then the Ministry would have to drop everything to go and cover up any evidence of magic."

"Wasn't he killed by a baby?"

John snorted. "Yeah, but that's neither here nor there. The trouble is Voldie's back, and the current Minister of Magic is doing everything he can to hide that fact."

"Why would the minister do that?"

John shrugged. "Not sure. I've been told that he absolute refuses to believe that this Voldemort bloke is back. Plus, he's very corrupt and dances to the purse strings of some of the more well-off Death Eaters."

Amanda considered his story as a waiter finally came and tried to give her a menu. She sent the waiter away with a request for some wine and a salad.

"Should have tried the gumbo," Constantine commented, a toothy grin on his face.

She grimaced. She wasn't about to admit that she was on a diet. "Doesn't your kind have a problem saying this Voldemort's name?"

Constantine raised an eyebrow. "So, you do know something about all this."

"My line of work, I have to know pretty much everything about everything. And what I don't know, I pick up real fast. Now you didn't answer the question."

He chuckled. "Well, they like to think their kind of magic is the only kind there is. I'm another sort all together. And as for quaking at hearing his name, heh, I've heard and faced scarier."

"So I've heard." She paused as her wine arrived. "Now, tell me why you aren't handling this yourself."

His hand strayed toward his cigarette pack, stopping only once he saw the glare she was giving him.

"This kind of stuff I pass on to others. Armies aren't my thing."

"These Death Eaters, are they the reason for the bridge falling down in London last week?"

He gave a curt nod. "He's testing his minions. Making them prove themselves. Wants for them to prove their viciousness."

"Some test. But how is this a problem of the United States?"

"Oh, but it is." Constantine used his baton as if it was a pointer for an imaginary blackboard. "See, Voldie wants to not only take over the Magical World, but also the non-Magical one, too. To him, normal people should be wiped out, or, in some cases used as breeding stock. Make a lot of Half-Blood minions to build up his forces, ya know?"

"Oh fun, another one of those," she deadpanned.

"Seems like everybody wants to the rule the world sometimes, doesn't it?" John grinned. "Problem is, he doesn't seem to realize that once the other countries see what's going on, they will bomb the snot out of England trying to kill him."

She nodded. "If it got to a certain point, it is what I'd recommend."

He wasn't smiling now. "Yeah, well, let's not let it come to that, alright, luv."

"What other assets does he have, other than these… Death Eaters? And about how many Death Eaters are there?"

"Hard to tell really. Many of the wealthier Death Eaters bought themselves out of prison last decade. Then, there were said to be a lot of Death Eaters from other countries that agreed with Voldie's creedo of ' _Might makes Right_ '. After he fell, they scattered to the winds. In addition to them, he also had help from the vampires, giants and werewolves."

"More magical beings," she summed up.

"Yeah, but the Wizarding world, as they call themselves, have considered those magical beings as lesser beings for centuries, having few, if any, rights. Some wizards even treat them like something you'd find on the bottom of your shoe."

"So, this dark wizard made a civil right play to get more cannon fodder?"

"Isn't that what most people who want to take over do?"

She regarded him more carefully. The John Constantine she had read about seemed more of the gritty cowboy type who would do whatever it takes to overcome his opponents. She could now spy a hint of the intelligence that made him so dangerous. "Who's this client of yours?"

"I'd rather not say."

"And if I insist?"

John sighed. He knew Amanda had a reputation for bull-headedness, but he really didn't want to share this if he didn't have to. "It's someone who really just wants this all to be undone before it escalates, and more lives are lost. I swear it to be true."

Wiping her hands with her napkin, she took a moment to think, and then took another sip of her wine. "You aren't known to be the most honest person, Mr. Constantine." She waved him back before he could protest. "You are, however, known to get the job done for the greater good."

Constantine couldn't help snorting. "Sorry. Private joke."

She rolled her eyes. "Anyway, what I am telling you is that I will look into this job. If it is as you say, I think we can sanction your dark wizard problem. But, if you bite me on the ass on this, I will move heaven and hell to bury your ass."

John, for his part, grinned and nodded. "Sounds like a bonnie deal to me, luv." Reaching down beside his chair, he withdrew a cloth bag. "Here. This'll help you with some of the intel. Pay special attention to the Sirius Black, Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore, Cornelius Fudge, Peter Pettigrew and Lucius Malfoy sections. There is a request for a protection detail as well as information on certain matters the client would like you to look into and hopefully deal with."

Carefully, she used a fork to open the bag, and peered inside. "What kind of paper is this?"

"Parchment. My client's group is rather antiquated. Don't know what they have against regular paper and pen, but, the world still goes around, yeah?"

Her only response was to raise one eyebrow and shoot him a dark look.

"So, is there is anything else?" he said.

"Hmm, I'm thinking I want your participation with the team."

He gave her another of his cheeky grins. "Sorry, dearie. I already have another engagement, but I did think that you would ask for my hand in this, so I've arranged for a substitute."

Amanda paused. It was rare that someone could surprise her like that. She was half tempted to insist on his coming along anyway, but she had only suggested it at all because he was annoying her. "Who?"

He pulled out one of his cigarettes as he stood and retrieved his jacket. "An acquaintance of mine that you may have heard of. He goes by the name of Jason Blood. Here's his number; he's expecting you," he said, handing her a slip of paper. "Now, I have to run. I'll try and keep in touch, but where I'm going there isn't exactly cell service." He grinned again and left.

She stared down at the paper again, and grimaced. Magic and all that comes with it was never something she was fond of. Quite the opposite since magic seemed to break so many rules and mess with the rightful order of things. True, she did work with a few magical people, but she knew for the most part what they were capable of. Now she was looking at possibly taking on a whole nation of witches and wizards. The fact that she might have someone like Jason Blood on her side did not exactly please her though. Because Jason Blood did not come alone.

But when fighting against witches and wizards, as well as their accompanying monsters… she was going to have to bring up to bat some monsters of her own. Luckily, she had some on hand.

She was startled for a moment as the waiter put something on the table and left to attend to another table.

Looking down, Amanda frowned. Constantine had stuck her with the bill. The bastard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Little Whinging, Surrey, Great Britain**

Harry ran side-by-side with his cousin Dudley. Both were sweating even as the chill in the air around them increased. While he knew that he could easily outrun his cousin, Harry didn't dare leave Dudley behind if it really was what he thought was coming after them.

The two teens ran into a tunnel to catch their breath. Harry glanced both ways but couldn't see anything. Despite the hard run, he could feel the chill still growing in the air around them. Dudley was nearly looked like he was going to puke if he had to run any more. Harry gritted his teeth and pulled out his wand so as to be ready to make a stand.

He glanced down either end of the tunnel and was thus unprepared for when Dudley stuck him with a cheap shot to the head, knocking Harry down, his wand bouncing away on the concrete. The young wizard had to shake off the effects of the blow, as he found himself on his hands and knees on the concrete. Dudley, having misconstrued Harry's intentions, had taken a runner down one of the ends of the tunnel. Harry could only watch as a Dementor swooped in and latched onto the terrified, rotund teen. Harry did the only thing he could do, and scurried toward his wand, but not before another Dementor flew in from the other tunnel entrance and connected with him.

He could feel his very soul slowly and painfully being uprooted from his body. Even so, he reached out his hand, trying desperately to get to his wand. He needed it more than ever. It had to come to him now, or he-

There was an unearthly howl that came from where Dudley was writhing in mortal peril. Both Harry and the Dementor that had been trying to consume his soul turned in their struggle to see a female dressed in a red and yellow Japanese garb holding a sword that was sticking through the torso of a shrieking Dementor.

Harry's Dementor disengaged from Harry and rose about two feet in the air as it took in this strange sight. The Dementor with the sword stuck in it was thrashing about, pulling the sword one way and then another, but could not seem to be able to free itself from being impaled. The other surprise was that it seemed to be in utter agony.

The woman had black hair and had some sort of mask over her eyes. She seemed small, but fearless as she handled this demonic, soul sucking wraith. It was only after a few seconds that Harry noted that she was speaking to Dudley, but was getting little response from the nearly catatonic teenager.

Harry then observed that the Dementor on the end of the sword seemed to be slowly sucked into the blade.

Before Harry could think of what to do, the other Dementor started to head toward the impaled Dementor, the sword woman and Dudley. Harry turned to get his wand only to see another woman step out of the very shadows. She was tall, long dark hair, had a dark visor over her eyes and wore some kind of costume that was blue and black. "There will be no hurting my friend," she said in a strangely calm voice.

The Dementor took immediate notice of the newcomer. The closest Harry could describe the Dementor's reaction was like that of a terrified cat with all its hair standing straight up.

The woman simply raised her hands, firing two bolts of darkness that seemed to have animalistic features the size of a large dog. Fanged mouths appeared along with glowing eyes, emitting a deep growl. These strange, shadowy creatures dove in and around the Dementor, taking large bites out of the now screaming ghoul. The Dementor turned one way and then another as it tried to find an escape. Finally, one of the circling shadow creatures enlarged itself and darted in and swallowed the Dementor's head, tearing it from its body which fell to the ground where the other shadow creature ravaged its body.

"Eve!" called out the woman with the sword. "A little help would be appreciated."

'Eve' flicked her wrist slightly and the two shadow beasts lunged at the remained Dementor pierced on the sword.

Harry turned his head away as the two shadows demolished the Dementor. Seeing his wand on the ground again made him reach for it again. Surprisingly, it flew the short distance into his hand. He scrambled back so that his back was against the wall, his wand pointing straight at the heart of the closest threat: the woman called 'Eve' who commanded the shadow creatures. "Who are you?" he demanded, his voice cracking.

'Eve' gave the smallest of smiles. "An ally, Mr. Potter. We both are."

"Who do you work for?"

That brought out more of a smile. "I'm not at liberty to say, but we are on your side."

Harry hesitated. Before he could conclude with anything, a small gasp from where the woman with the sword was.

Of all the things Harry could have expected to see at that end of the tunnel, Arabella Figg, his occasional babysitter from when he was younger, was not it.

"H-Harry?" she said. Her eyes kept going from him to the two women and then back to him. "What… what is going on here?"

"It's, ah, a long story, Mrs. Figg." He had no idea how he was going to explain this. 'Eve' was definitely using some kind of magical power while the woman with the sword plainly had a magical sword. This was clearly a breach of the Statute of Secrecy.

The two women stayed where they were for the moment, letting Harry handle the neighbor lady. But before he could, Mrs. Figg stepped inside the tunnel. "Harry, why are there two American superheroes here in Little Whinging?"

"Superheroes?" Harry glanced back at the two women. Having lived with the Dursley, he didn't get a chance to learn about the many superheroes in the world, most of which seemed to be in North America, because Vernon declared them to be all unnatural freaks. Not even Dudley was allowed to be interested in them, which had started several whine fests until Dudley finally realized his parents were not going to back down on this. Their son still managed to sneak a few comic books into his room until his mother found his small hoard. "You're superheroes?" he asked, turning to the two females.

"This is Katana," Mrs. Figg said, excitedly, pointing to the woman with the sword. "She's worked with Batman in a group called the Outsiders."

Katana gave a small bow and began to clean the weapon she was named for. She also scanned the outside for any more intruders.

"This other woman…" Mrs. Figg paused for a moment. "I want to say she is Nightshade. She's supposed to be able to project darkness and teleport. I remember reading that it was rumored that she was dating Captain Atom, who she teams-up with on occasion."

' _Eve_ ' smiled and nodded. "Most people don't recognize me since I changed my costume."

Mrs. Figg looked like she couldn't be happier. "Oh, I'm something of a closet-superhero fanatic. I subscribe to several of the more reliable papers covering superheroes. I find it so remarkable all the things that you do. Say, I know this may sound silly, but have you met Wonder Woman? She's my favorite!" She came in further only to hear something crunch under her feet.

"Oh," she said, looking down. "You managed to kill the Dementors, I see."

Harry's breath caught for a second at this latest surprise. "Mrs. Figg, how do you know about Dementors?"

¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`

 **AuThoR's NoTeS:**

 _Hope everyone liked this small segment. I pulled in two classic members of the Suicide Squad comics. Next chapter will be another classic member, plus Jason Blood. Also, another person of interest from the Harry Potter storyline. Please send a review, even if it is to just guess who will be in the next chapter. Reviews really are fuel to writers. Thanks._

 _I should have the next chapter out next Friday._


	3. Chapter 3

**Diagon Alley, London, Great Britain**

The three men walked toward Knockturn Alley, pausing near a street sign. Two of the men wore the robes necessary to pass for residents, though the abilities they had were quite different from those around them. They were deferring to the third person in their group who was guiding them. He was a nearly bald, short man wearing an outdated, worn jacket that needed cleaning.

"Here, now, once we are in here, just defer to me. I know practically everyone down in here, so we shouldn't have any problems."

"What is the name of the place you are taking us?" inquired the red-headed man.

Mundungus Fletcher grinned, showing tobacco-stained teeth. "I was thinkin' we'd try our luck first at _The White Wyvern_. If that don't pan out, we'd go on to _The Broken Dragon Tail_. They're a few other places we could check, but the one's I mentioned seem to be the ones favored to meet what you asked for."

"We are not here for a pub crawl," drawled the third man with his aristocratic Eastern European accent. He was tall, blonde, and appeared to be very bored. He turned to the red-head. "Are you sure this is the necessary course of action, Jason?"

Jason Blood regarded his companion. "Werner, we need information if we are going to know how to respond. So we get it."

Mundungus shifted uneasily from foot to foot. He was a little less sure of the deal he had made with the two men he had just met, but the gold they were paying him was not something he was going to shirk away from anytime soon. "How about we just head to the pub and see who is about, yeah?"

Jason nodded, motioning for him to lead the way, Werner mumbled something in his native language which Mundungus didn't have a clue about, so shrugged it off.

Fletcher led them through the dingy street with its many dark corners. He was surprised when a few hags he occasionally saw there seemed to quickly seek to be elsewhere when they got a look at his guests. Usually the hags would try and wile away his customers, but they didn't seem to want anything to do with them today.

His uneasiness eased away one they were inside _The White Wyvern_ and had a table in a dank corner along with two cups of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey. Jason, however, had the Swott Malt Whisky. Fletcher had ordered a Gigglewater for Werner who looked to want to kill the conman after sampling some and suffering a fit of the giggles. Jason reminded Fletcher to mind his manners or there wouldn't be any bonus in his pay, and to appease Werner Jason got him a glass of Superior Red wine.

Mundungus wasn't sure what to make of the two men. Werner had the attitude of an aristocratic pure-blood, but hadn't known what Gigglewater was. He also hadn't seen the man reach for his wand when he got angry with Fletcher. He reached out for him like a muggle would. Then there was Jason. The man was intelligent, strong, and seemed very formidable. Yet somehow, Mundungus thought the man might be cursed, a thought that the hags actions out in the alley practically confirmed. But, he didn't think Jason was a werewolf. And since it was daylight, he knew the man wasn't a vampire either. If it wasn't for the gold the men offered, Mundungus would not be anywhere near the two men.

"Are any of the men in here the ones we seek?" demanded Werner.

Mundungus made a show of looking around. "A few small fries, I think, but none of the big bobs you was askin' fer." He took another sip of his drink. He glanced around the place and couldn't grinning to himself. This was the best part of his plan. Sitting here comfortably, having his drinks paid for while he supposedly looked around for Death Eaters for them. Supposedly, they just wanted to talk to the high up among the Death Eaters. Unfortunately for his two clients, Fletcher highly doubted any of those would come in here, especially at this time of day. Not that he planned to mention that to them.

"Who?" asked Jason.

"Who what?" Mundungus responded.

"Who here do you know is a Death Eater," Jason expounded.

Fletcher frowned. "I thought you was wantin' one of the bigwigs to speak to."

Jason stared hard at the dumpy wizard. "It would be a good idea to know who could possibly turn against us if our attempt to talk to these Death Eaters go wrong, wouldn't you say?"

Mundungus frowned, but took out a battered cheap cigar and lit it. "Well, yeah, I guess there is somethin' to what you say," he said, blowing smoke up at the ceiling. Carefully as he could, he indicated three men at a far table as being Death Eaters. He pointed out another five scattered around the room as people he suspected of being a Death Eater, or soon would be.

"What about the bartender?" asked Werner.

"Old Bob? Pfft. Doubtful," said the wizard. "Unless he's an unmarked spotter just fer workin' in the bar. See there, he's got short sleeves. No dark mark tattoos on 'em, so…" He leaned over conspiratorially and tapped his brow. "See, I knows things, I do." He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, as if he'd made his point. "Course that doesn't mean Old Bob isn't aligned with the He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Hard to tell with Old Bob since he don't talk politics. Says it's against his religion." He shook his head. "I happen to know he don't go to any church, so that's a right lie right there."

Werner looked scornfully into his drink. It was almost as annoying as listening to the fool that brought them there pander on and on without saying much of anything. And this atmosphere… this dive was beneath him. "How long are we going to suffer this fool?" Werner hissed, waving away the cigar smoke that smelled like burnt, dirty socks.

Jason leaned back in his chair. "We can wait awhile, Werner. After all, that is what you do when you are fishing. You wait for some fish to come along to bite your hook."

Mundungus tried asking various questions in order to learn what the two men were after. He knew Dumbledore would be interested in the goings-on here as well and would pay his somewhat nominal fee for it as well. At least he could usually get a decent meal as well if he flooed into Hogwarts to meet him.

Werner asked him about a card game that some of the wizards were playing at another table. Fletcher pulled out a deck of cards he had and had been cheerfully willing to show the dupe how to play when someone he recognized entered the tavern.

"He doesn't look like a friendly sort," Jason muttered.

Fletcher scrunched down in his chair, trying to make himself smaller. "He's not," Fletcher murmured, his voice betraying a tremor.

"I take it he is one of those we want to make contact with."

Jason was about to stand when Mundungus quickly reached out and grabbed his arm. "Not him! One of the others, please! You don't want to be around Walden Macnair!" he squealed in hushed tones. His bloodshot, baggy eyes seemed to want to bug out of his head.

Werner chuckled darkly. "Looks like the matter of whether or not we meet him has been taken out of our hands."

"What'cho mean?" Mundungus asked, refusing to look toward the door.

"Because he's coming right to our table."

Before the little crook could run, Jason reached out and gripped the man's arm so painfully hard, Fletcher couldn't seem to move, except to grimace.

Walden Macnair had originally been coming to the _The White Wyvern_ due to reports of a pesky hobgoblin that had been somehow breaking into the backrooms of several of the establishments that serve alcohol in Knockturn Alley. Aurors had proved useless, so now Macnair had been given the go ahead to deal with the matter. He'd been looking forward to the hunt, not that he did much executing in the Alley proper. But that is what made it all the more interesting to Macnair. It also gave others a chance to see him doing his job and give more people reason to fear him.

Being a hunter, he was good at spotting creatures hiding, which is why he almost immediately took note of Dumbledore's snitch trying to cower behind in his chair.

Sporting a nasty grin, Macnair walked confidently over. The blonde man across from Fletcher seemed amused at the thief's fear. Macnair assumed him to be a foreigner from his features. The redheaded man with the distinct large lock of white hair at his brow seemed relaxed and confident. The redhead had made no threatening moves, but something about the man told Macnair that he was the biggest threat at the table.

"Stop squirmin' behind that chair like the worm you are. You're embarrassing yourself, which is a difficult feat for such a pathetic wizard as yourself," barked Macnair. It was Macnair's wish that, when the dark lord firmly establishes himself in the government, Macnair can add pathetic wizards like Mundungus Fletcher to his execution duties.

"Everythin' all right here, Macnair?" Gibbon, a scruffy wizard who'd been playing cards at one of the tables, came over, his wand in hand but pointed to the floor.

"Not sure." Macnair never took his eyes off the two men that had been sitting with Fletcher. The blond seemed somewhat bored and seemed to be studying Gibbon. The redhead with the thick white streak in his brow seemed the more foreboding of the two, though not in a sinister way. He did note that his particular redhead didn't resemble any of the regular redheads that followed Dumbledore around, but that didn't mean there wasn't a connection. "What are you lot doing with this scum?" He emphasized his dislike by spitting on the terrified wretch who squealed like a terrified, little girl.

"Mr. Fletcher has been hired to be our guide, Mr… Macnair, was it?" Jason spoke with a relaxed tone, but he was ready for most anything this wizard cared to try.

"A guide?" Macnair frowned. He hadn't been expecting that. "What is he supposed to guide you to? Fletcher is a useless, lying, coward of a thief. And those are his good qualities."

"But he did guide us to you," Jason responded silky tone.

"Me?" Macnair swung his axe down from his shoulder. "Are you saying this waste of magic was to lead you to me?"

"Not necessarily you, per say," spoke Werner on the other side of the table. "But one from your nocturnal organization."

"What do ya mean, ' _nocturnal organization_ '?" Gibbon snarled, pulling his wand out, ready to fire on the trio.

Jason Blood chuckled. "My friend Werner is referring to the group of yours that goes about at night dressed in black robes and masks."

"What is this?" Gibbon motioned back to some of his companions back at his table to come back him up. "This some kind of auror setup?"

Jason didn't look over at the mewling Mundungus Fletcher trying to crawl under his chair, nor did he look about to see which bar patrons were rising to circle him and Werner. His senses kept track of everyone and what they were prepared to do.

"We came all the way to England to meet with you," Jason answered, only for Fletcher to begin making even more blubbering noises.

"You lookin' to join?" Macnair voice, like his axe, held a deathly threat if their answer was otherwise. "Little late fer that." Gibbon cracked a grin at this turn of events, lowering his wand to the floor, but also towards Fletcher's direction.

Jason gave a tightlipped smile. "We were hoping to find someone to talk to about your group." He leaned forward. "Right, Werner?"

Werner knew his cue. Standing up, he held out his empty hands, and caused everyone to suddenly experience their worst feelings of vertigo times twenty.

Jason, even though also being affected by the widespread vertigo, rushed forward towards Macnair.

The deadly executioner was not totally caught off-guard. Having served years in his field, he's had to rely on his reflexes in a split second's notice. That gave him just enough of an opportunity to dive and roll to the side, even as he lost his mid-morning snack of goat sausages.

Jason realized he'd lost his opportunity to do a quick snatch-and-grab with Macnair. Even with everyone puking up their last three meals, he knew that someone was bound to perform some type of magic that would interfere with the extreme upset to the senses that Count Vertigo was causing. And they still needed a stoolie to take with them.

Jason stumbled to his right and practically fell over Gibbon. The death eater, his head resting in a puddle of puke of his own making, was trying his best to become catatonic as a way of avoiding the massive swirling waves in the air that induced his internal upset. Jason grabbed tight onto the death eater, while taking out a portkey that he'd been given earlier that day.

"Time's up, Werner!" he called out, activating his portkey, taking Gibbon with him. Count Vertigo activated his own portkey, following his teammate.

The inside of the bar was filled with a disgusting smell. Men and the few females there groaned pitifully as they tried to make sense of what part of the world was up. One brave soul tried standing only to slip in his own stomach leavings, and crashed with a splash.

Macnair kept his eyes closed as he laid flat on his stomach while trying to just let his senses settle back to normal. After what he assumed was five minutes, he could hear other people starting to move. Blinking his eyes, he started to look around and sit upright. He wiped his mouth and spat while trying to determine what all had happened. He'd never experienced a spell like that before. And it had evidently covered the entire room, too. The two men were gone. Mundungus was gone, too. And then he noticed that Gibbon was missing, too.

He clutched his axe painfully as he silently cursed. He was going to have to be the one to report this situation to the dark lord. Macnair could only hope that he wouldn't be punished to harshly.

¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`

 **AuThoR's NoTeS:** _Mundungus was fun to write. He's a petty little thief who always has a scheme in the works. Macnair is definitely going to be meeting with the Suicide Squad again. I had to let him get himself into a better position to put up a decent fight. Jason Blood and Count Vertigo seemed the best ones to go looking for someone to interrogate since they could pass themselves off as having the attitudes of pure-bloods._

 _Next time we'll go back to see how Harry is getting along._


	4. Chapter 4

**Little Whinging, Surrey, Great Britain**

Harry sat on the couch in Mrs. Figg's house on Wisteria Walk, just a short walking distance from his relatives' home on Privet Drive. Earlier, when Harry had helped to bring Dudley back to his parents' home, the Dursleys had placed the blame for Dudley's condition straight onto Harry. Nightshade and Katana's presence had confused Petunia and Vernon, who had at first thought they must be circus performers once Harry had said that they were not his 'type', using Vernon's vernacular. Petunia was even more confused when Harry added that the two women were actually super-heroes. Having two super-heroines would be sure to raise her prestige in the neighborhood, but there was still their obvious freakishness that stirred up resentment. Vernon, however, was not having any of it. These two garish females were the last straw for him, and he was blaming their presence as well as the condition of his son, directly on his nephew. Matters became worse when an owl suddenly dropped off a letter stating that Harry was expelled from Hogwarts for using underage magic in front of a muggle, and that he was to have his wand snapped by a soon-to-arrive auror. Vernon accepted this as guilt, and demanded that Harry leave immediately with the two outrageously dressed floozies.

From there on, until they left, Katana kept her blade at Vernon's throat while Harry packed all his belongings in his trunk. It was only as he was going out the door, that Harry thought to tell his aunt that she should give Dudley a large amount of chocolate to help his recover from the effects of the Dementors.

Not knowing where else to go, Harry took his two super-heroine protectors over to the home of Arabella Figg who was very glad to see them again. Harry now sat quietly of the couch with what he how could identify as a half-Kneazle on his lap. He lazily scratched the feline's very pregnant tummy as she purred her delight. Katana, sat cross-legged on the floor playing with four half-Kneazle kittens while the mother of the kittens tried to examine Katana's sheathed sword. Nightshade stood up against the wall holding one kitten cupped in her hands. Surrounding her was a semi-circle of two male Kneazles, five half-Kneazles and three female cats.

"Are you sure this is normal for them?" Nightshade, a.k.a. Eve Eden, asked

"Oh, yes," Arabella began, happy to talk about her prized pets. "Tam and Tadd are full Kneazles, which are magical cat creatures. Kneazles are well known for have heightened senses and are especially good at discerning people's intentions. Right now, I think they are picking up on your shadow energies, which I have read speculation that it is tainted somewhat with an evil essence, though you manage to use it for good."

Eve cocked her head at this nearly accurate description of her abilities. "Where did you say you heard about that?"

"Oh, either ' _The World of the Supers_ ', ' _Testimonies about Earth's Guardians_ ', or maybe ' _The Quandary of Heroes_ '."

Eve frowned. "I'm sorry, what are those?"

"Just some of the newsletters that I prescribe to. Biscuit?" Arabella held out a small tray with cookies and a few other treats on it. "There's some toffee. Harry always liked that on those rare times I was to look after him."

"You work for Dumbledore," Harry blurted out as realization came to him.

Arabella Figg shifted uneasily in her seat. "Well, yes, I guess I can admit that now. Dumbledore wanted someone in the neighborhood to report to him on how you were doing. He seemed to think an old, female squib would be overlooked for any eccentricities that magical folk seem to have." She fidgeted slightly. "Plus, I needed the extra income. Breeding Kneazle doesn't pay as well as it used to now that there are more breeders flooding the market. I've had to branch out into the half-Kneazle crossbreeds since there seems to be a rise in demand there."

"Then Dumbledore knew how the Dursleys treated me? And he still made me go back?" Harry exploded.

The old squib's head hung sadly. "I don't know what Dumbledore is thinking, lad. I wish I did. I would tell you, except I really don't know much of anything."

An owl flew through the back open window and landed on the arm of the couch that Harry sat on. The pregnant feline reacted to this by jumping off Harry's lap and waddled away to were Katana was, hoping for her ears to be scratched by the brightly clad swordwoman.

Harry easily took the letter. Reading it, he frowned. "It's from Dumbledore. He wants me to stay where I am and to not hand my wand to anyone. I'm also not kicked out of Hogwarts. He's claims to be taking care of matters."

"Are you all right, Harry?" asked Nightshade.

"If I am so important to him, why doesn't he just come and check on me? I was just attacked by two dementors! And after I was just told I was kicked out of Hogwarts! Plus, I was just kicked out of the Dursleys, too. And my friends aren't communicating with me either."

"You didn't mention that Voldemort is alive again." Eve had reached out a hand, and one of the kneazle's were tentatively sniffing it.

"How do you know that?" he said, looking at her inquisitively.

"It's part of the intel we were given when we were sent on this mission."

"What is your mission?" Harry finally asked.

"We are to protect you," answered Katana, standing with a mewing kitten in each hand.

Harry leaned back into his chair. "And here I thought I couldn't imagine my life becoming any weirder."

¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`

 **An Undisclosed Location in England**

Gibbon lowered his head and spat. It was a sign of defiance as well as a chance to clear his mouth of the remnants of vomit. A trail of vomit already drenched the front of the man's shirt and pants. His hands were chained to the stone wall which gave him only a small range of movement. "I ain't talking," he growled the best he could under the circumstance with his head still recovering from the swirling affect of whatever his captors had been using to torture him with.

Werner Vertigo, otherwise known as Count Vertigo, ground his teeth in frustration and turned to his college, Jason Blood. "This is getting us nowhere. If I use my powers on him anymore at this point, he will surely pass out and be of no use to us whatsoever."

"It don't matter what you do to me," Gibbon responded. "I know that the dark lord would do worse to me if I were to spill anything to you bastards."

Jason sat in his chair and took a sip of his wine to wash down the goat cheese he had been sampling. He eyes Gibbon for a second before rising to his feet. "I guess there is nothing for it but to prove that we are of more concern to Gibbon here than his little dark lord."

Gibbon scowled at the redhaired man, but said nothing at this point.

Vertigo himself was eyeing Jason Blood, too. He'd never worked with the man before, but had heard that he dabbled in the occult. "What do you plan to do?"

Jason didn't respond at first. He seemed to be concentrating on some inner turmoil. "Do not concern yourself, Werner. If you would take the wine and food tray into the other room and give me some privacy with our prisoner here, then I will see if he is willing to talk or not."

Vertigo frowned at being dismissed. "Very well, the stench of vomit in here is upsetting my stomach anyway. It will be good to get some fresh air away from this unwashed cretin." He picked up the tray and moved toward the door.

"Werner," spoke Jason. "Don't come in here. Not for about an hour. No matter what you hear. If you come in here, I cannot guarantee your safety."

Vertigo was about to make a smart remark, but the cold seriousness in Jason's eyes stilled him. "Very well. I will leave you to it."

As the doors closed behind him, Werner Vertigo was just able to here Jason start to chant.

" _Change! Change! O form of man!_

 _Free the prince forever damned!_

 _Free the might from fleshy mire!_

 _Boil the blood in the heart of fire!_

 _Gone! Gone! O form of man_

 _And rise the demon Etrigan!_ "

There was an unearthly roar from the other room that made Werner drop the tray and wine bottle. Gibbon's screams spilled from the room, and Werner felt the need to go outside for a while. Maybe even down to a pub. Somewhere far from the sounds coming from the other room.

¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`

 **AuThOr'S NoTeS:** _10/31/2018_

 _This was more of a 'setting things in place' chapter._

 _Several people seemed to want Jason Blood to transform, and since it is Halloween, I figured that this is a good place for him to do so. I almost feel sorry for Gibbon though._

 _The next chapter will see a lot of fighting. It will include Remus Lupin, Harley Quinn, Deadshot and a few other irregular members of the Suicide Squad. It will also be a longer chapter._


	5. Chapter 5

**Midnight**

 **A dreary haunted wood in northern England.**

Remus Lupin coughed blood into the grass as he tried to protect his stomach in case anyone else decided to get in another kick.

"You are a bloody traitor to your own kind!"

The bellowed remark was more for the other watchers circled around Remus and his attackers than it was to him. The whole clearing was lit with mounted torches. This region had just under sixty werewolves living here, and most of those were usually spread out over the landscape, only coming together for clan meetings.

When he had come to speak to the werewolves in this region, to encourage them to not join Voldemort, Remus had not exactly been welcomed as a fellow werewolf. Instead, suspicion followed him wherever he went. So, he had stayed. Most of those present were muggles who had been turned, many as children by Greyback himself. Some were squibs who had been thrust from their homes on the night of the full moon by parents who wished them dead. There were only a few witches and wizards inflicted with lycanthropy, and those few had little training in magic, and only three had a wand. Remus being Remus used his wand to help them in whatever way he could. He repaired walls, roofs, furniture, even toys. He had also taught those that had wands a few simply spells to add to the few that they knew. He was still not accepted into the community, but he didn't really care. He had made their sad lives just a little better, and that meant the world to him.

He had been caught off-guard when the envoys of Fenrir Greyback appeared. Evidently, a spy or sympathizer of Greyback's living among the community of werewolves had informed on him, and he was now paying the price.

"He is a pet, a dog of Dumbledore's! Taught to follow his commands! He would have you obey and follow the rules forced on us by the wizards! They would have us be dogs and live in kennels! Is that what you want?" Several people shouted ' _no_ ', though it was clear that many felt forced to vocally agree as they did not want to find themselves beaten to a pulp and/or killed. "Dumbledore, through this pet of his, would lead you away from the chance to get power for yourselves! Freedom to move where you want! Freedom to take what you want! Freedom to be the wolf within us!"

Mason was an alpha-wolf, and served as a loyal lieutenant to Greyback for decades. He was red bearded with a bald head covered in Celtic runes, and was missing three fingers on his left hand from where Greyback had initially bit him to turn him into a werewolf. He had been a union organizer at a poultry plant once, but now he spread his rhetoric for Greyback, and was rewarded by a choice of females.

There were more shouts now from the crowd of werewolves, but they sounded more in agreement.

"And what would you do to have this freedom?" shouted the agitator. "Would you fight the wizards? Would you join the dark lord against the Ministry?"

There was a disturbance as several people on the west side began to move to the side, clearing the way. Mason and his subordinates prepared themselves for a possible fight as it made sense that Remus might have had someone else waiting in the woods as backup who might now try to rescue him.

No one expected a woman in a red and white clown outfit carrying a long-handled oversized wooden mallet while leading a… something that was not quite a werewolf… on a leash.

"Easy, everyone, I know she's pretty, but I don't think she has had her shots."

Harley Quinn grinned cheerfully as she walked toward where Mason stood on an old stump. She had to give the leash a hard tug to keep her from going right up to Mason.

"Hello," Harley said sweetly, "This is Summer. She can be very friendly. Unfortunately, I still have to be careful that she doesn't bite anyone's arm off."

Mason growled his anger. This ridiculous human had interrupted his incitement to raise a mob. And she brought this… thing, that was somehow in full ' _were_ ' mode here, and the full moon was over a week away. And she had the audacity to be all cute about it. He was going to rip her throat out. But first, answers.

"What is this thing?" he demanded.

Harley was pulling tight on the leash, when she looked up with a toothy smile to answer. "Oh, this is Summer Day. Or I should say, this was Summer Day. She used to be in the Peace Corps serving in Africa when she was bit and later became a were-hyena. She's had some stuff done to her, and now she's like this all the time. On the good side, she is starting to talk again. Mostly with a lot of ' _grrr_ ' mixed in."

"This thing should not be here," growled Mason, shooting glares at each Harley and the strange lycanthrope. "Why do you bring it here? Who are you, bint? And why are you dressed like a fool?"

Harley's grin folded. "I'm dressed like a harlequin, you mongrel. And I'm here to recuse the idiot you've been beatin' on, and to put the more radical of your rabid group down for the count. Is that clear enough for ya, Droopy? Oh, but ya probably wouldn't get the ' _Droopy_ ' reference, would ya, Snoopy? Maybe, I should just call you Dogmatix, ya know, from the ' _Asterix_ ' comic from over in France? You can read, can't ya, Scooby? Or do you just like lookin' at the pictures?"

Mason was furious, but still rational despite the nearly overwhelming urge to tear this mad woman's throat out. "How is that lycanthrope creature in full ' _beast_ ' mode?" he snarled, pointing at the Hyena. "Tell me and I may let you live!" He knew Greyback would reward him if he could learn how this feat was done. Greyback was his pack leader, and could only partial transform, taking on a few characteristics of his inner wolf, without it being a full moon. A few others, such as himself, could only become slightly hairier and growl more authentically. But, if they could access the power to fully transform into their lycanthropic wolf whenever they wanted to, their power and threat base would increase considerably.

As for the woman, she could entertain the pack for a while. He would have to be careful to keep her alive since Greyback might wish to question her.

"You're threatening my life?" The woman giggled. "Are you crazy? I know I am. I just walked into a beatdown by a bunch of werewolves who like to play lapdog to some necromantic sorcerer dude who likes nothing better than to kill people. Do you really think I care about my life?" She shook her head. "But here's something you didn't think about, like how little Summer here is a were-hyena. Now, for those of you with a little education, hyenas have some feline traits. And you know how cats and dogs mix!"

With that, Harley let go of the Hyena's leash.

Summer lunged for Mason who leapt to the side just barely evading the claws of the Hyena who instead got to tear into one of his lieutenants. Harley swung her mallet at one of Mason's men who moved to attack her. The mallet came down straight down on his head, revealing that Harley was much stronger than she looked. Also, the blow of the hammer had torn off the red and white wrapping paper that had been covering the head of the mallet, revealing the mallet to have been coated in a thin layer of silver. If the man who's head she had just crushed had still been alive, he'd have been screaming in agony from the physical contact with silver. As it was, his flattened head smoldered from the brief exposure.

The local werewolves mostly backed away so as to be not be caught in fight. Those that had already been leaning in to join Mason, moved in closer to watch the spontaneous melee. The werewolves that had come with Mason were eleven in number, and were covered in scars and tattoos. Some had been criminals before they were turned, others just came from hard lives or had become imbittered by their curse and its effects on their lives making them want to lash out at others as well.

Harley laughed as she caught another werewolf to the side of the head as she flipped over him in a surprisingly athletic move. She slammed two more, knocking them away, leaving them with silver burns.

"If the moon was out, I'd bite your bloody face off, you fool bint!" called out one of the scalded men as he picked himself off the ground.

Harley snorted in disdain. "Oh, boo hoo, I'd full moon you myself if that would help you with your inability to rise to the occasion, but since it won't, I'll just let one of my friends bite your face off instead." She poked a mohawked woman in the throat with the end of her handle before the werewolf could cut her with a short sword.

The scalded man was about to jump to attack again when he suddenly noticed something leaning over him from behind. He stared up into the wide mouth of jagged teeth as they suddenly descended and engulfed his head and upper chest.

King Shark, the hybrid shark-man who claimed to be the son of a god, stood up and swallowed his food before looking for his next prey as the bottom half of his snack's legs gave out and collapsed. Harley's distraction had proven very effective as few people noticed his arrive or that of his companions.

Killer Croc tackled three of the men at once, knocking them hard into the ground. He bit down in the scalp of an auburn-haired man and yanked away, scalping the screaming man. His clawed hands reached around the throat of one of the others and rips it to shreds. The third man twisted around and began to grapple with him as they fought over the dying bodies of his pack-mates. Waylon Jones a.k.a. Killer Croc had once been known for wrestling crocodiles in his youth before his mutation had progressed. It had been a considerably long time since he'd had anyone willing to wrestle with him that wasn't dressed as a bat. The lycanthroped man was stronger than a normal human, and if it had been a full moon, the werewolf in the man would have been almost a match for Croc, but as it was all the man had going for him was the adrenaline induced by fighting for his very life. It wasn't enough as Killer Croc snapped the man's back in two.

A series of shots fired out, and the remaining members of Mason's troop fell to the ground writhing in agony.

"You are such a killjoy, Deadshot," grumbled Harley into her mic.

"You're lucky I figured out the weight for the silver bullets. Just give the speech," the sharpshooter replied. "And reign in Hyena."

"Summer! Summer, I have treats for you!" the clown called out merrily in a sing-song tone.

The Hyena's head popped up for the body she'd been disemboweling, her face red from blood. Harley held up some Redvine licorice and the were-hyena dropped the intestines she had been chowing down on and ran over to her.

The female clown tossed most of the Redvines to the Hyena who happily pounced on them began scarfing the treats down despite the difficulty of her canine jaw structure.

"Ok, everybody, that should be it for the show. King Shark thanks you for the eat and greet." Harley waved towards the shark man who dragging off the remains of one of his kills to consume in the shadows of the trees. "Now that the rowdies have been put down, I'm supposed to give a little speech. You all have been down because you've got this curse thing that messes with ya a couple days a month. Being female, I can relate ta getting a bit extra murderous around the time of the monthlies. Be that as it may, I get just fine the rest of the time… sometimes I have ta take some meds, but, yeah, just fine. Anyway, from what I've been told the majority of ya live out here in the woods because the magicals won't give ya any jobs, won't give ya any rights and all that other crap that would be an activist's wet dream. Well, I say screw 'em. They don't want ya, then just live in the regular world. Sure, it's boring and mundane, but at least ya will have a roof over ya heads."

The crowd of lycanthrope-infected humans stayed there in the torch light, afraid to go into the shadows where King Shark, Killer Croc and at least one sniper lurked.

"We can't live in the main world," one scared woman with a scarred face admitted. "We can't work during the time of the full moon. No one will hire people who keep getting sick all the time."

Harley shook her head and wagged her finger. "Then why don't ya all get together and start some business of your own. Something that you set the schedule for. You should be able to put your heads together and figure somethin' out. And if a few of you are witches or wizards and ya got a wand, then that should help with some shortcuts. Just make the everyday boring world think you are a commune left over from the '60's."

"Greyback and the Ministry won't let us! Our only chance is to follow the dark lord," called out a brave voice that hid in the back of the crowd.

"So not," Harley said, "Think about it for a minute and then tell me if I am wrong. Now as I understand things, it is the so-called pure-blood elite that keep stacking all these laws making it difficult to get by, right?" She heard the murmured agreeing, and decided to continue. "Now the majority of these people that voted to put you down are also big supporters of mean, old Voldiemort. In fact, you could say that they are oppressing you so that you have ta turn ta their candidate for evil dictator. They want you ta become the _dark bore_ 's cannon fodder."

Harley went to look at an imaginary wristwatch. "Well, that's all the time we have now. Why don't cha think about what I said. Think about you're position here and how to strengthen it. If you need to hide from either or both sides from what's goin' on, we can take ya ta a place ta hide for a few months. Or a year or more. But, you'll have ta decide soon because _Lord Munchieshorts_ is gonna find out about it sooner than any of ya are gonna like."

A young man missing half an arm from when he'd been turned to a werewolf stepped forward. "How do we know you aren't trying to take us somewhere to kill us?"

"Oh, good question!" Harley said with a startling squeal of delight. "The answer is simple. If we wanted all of ya dead, we'd do you right now and none of you could stop us." She stopped for a moment while everyone listened to the crickets in the woods. "But our agenda is ta keep bad ol' Voltie from pushin' his propaganda on ya, and ask ya nicely ta mind your manners."

"Where-" The man had to pause to find his voice. "Where would, um, we be relocated?"

Harley grinned. "I think you will like it. It's a private island and it's already magically set up ta keep non-magicals away. I was also told that deer and goats would be brought ta the island every month so when you do your moon thing, you have somethin' to go after."

"But what about Greyback?" one older woman in the back practically screamed, her fear almost palpable. Two females near her moved to try calm her down.

Harley twirled her oversized mallet with surprising skill. "Oh, you don't have to worry about him. Huntin' season has officially started on Mr. Greyback." She giggled to herself. "I so should have done an Elmer Fudd joke there. Oh well. You have an hour ta think about it, because after that we are pullin' out and usin' somethin' called a portkey to the new destination. Those that want ta try for a better life can come along. Those that want to try take their chances with Mr. Greyback and _Lord Flees-from-Death_ , well, you can just stay."

"What about the spies in our camp?" asked the one-armed man. "Won't they just tell our new location to You-Know-Who?"

Harley gave her best cheery grin. "I think I know just who you are talkin' about, Lefty." She glanced out into the darkness beyond the torches. "Floyd? You're up!"

Two sharp cracks from Deadshot's wrist shooters rang through the night. Two shabby men with brand new holes between their eyes and missing part of the back of their skulls collapsed among the crowd.

"That takes care of your pest problem," grinned Harley as she did a handstand, then flipped to another handstand much to the onlookers' surprise. Two of the children stopped their crying and actually laughed. Harley then began to balance her mallet on her forehead. "Make up your minds, people. We ain't got all night."

Being called ' _people_ ' made up the minds of nearly everyone right away. They were going with the clown and her monster friends. No one at the Ministry of Magic would ever think to address the downcast werewolves as 'people'. To the Ministry, they are just creatures, and most think they should be put down. To Voldemort, they were just minions to die at his whim. No, this clown promised something that they had begun to lose hope on. To just be people again for most of the month. To not even have to worry about that period of time they are beasts… They had to risk that it was true.

Remus Lupin tried to sit up, but ended up having to just lean on one elbow. He couldn't see out of one eye, but the other eye showed him more than enough. "Who-who are you?"

Harley had been using her mallet to hit some rocks she was tossing in the air into the woods. She paused, and let the rocks hit the ground. "Drat! You messed up my concentration. Oh, well." She let one of the kids hold her mallet after warning them not to touch the hammer part because it had silver on it and would burn them. With a summersault, she landed on the ground next to Remus much to his surprise. "You look like you've seen better days."

"Uh, yes, I have." He coughed, wincing at the pulling on his broken ribs. "W-Who are you?"

Harley shrugged. "I guess today you can call us ' _the good guys'_. But usually that isn't the case."

Remus looked back into the darkness of the trees, wondering where the shark man and alligator man were. The hyena female had finished her licorice and was rooting around in the body cavities for bits of organs she had missed. And somewhere there was a sniper shooting silver bullets.

"Why?"

"It's funny you should ask that," Harley said with a laugh. "I've been told you are the only person I can tell. But, first you have to swear not to tell anyone else."

Remus blinked. He couldn't tell if she was just playing with him or… just playing with him.

"Uh, I- I swear."

"No, that won't do. You have to swear ' _Marauders Honor'_ ," she said in a mock-scolding insistent tone.

" ' _Marauders Honor'_?"

"Yep."

Remus tried to sit up further, but didn't get far. "Sirius?"

"I can be on occasion, but I don't get a lot of call for that."

"No, I mean…" He spoke in a whisper. "Sirius Black. Is that who sent you?"

"Ding-ding-ding! We have a winn-ah!" She said rocking back and forth reminding Remus of a hyper little kid even if she wasn't built like one.

Remus' mouth hung open. "How? No, what I really want to know is are you really able to take these people somewhere they will be safe?"

She nodded merrily. "That's right, doc. Your friend even said he's taken you to the place these people are going one summer."

His good eye widened in understanding. His good friend, Sirius Black had managed to sneak him to his family's tropical island after their fourth year at Hogwarts. Despite the rough transformations, it was probably the best time he'd ever had since he was bitten. Both he and his inner wolf, Moony, loved it. And there no other people around. And with it being an island, an island warded to keep other people away, Moony couldn't attack anyone. That meant these infected people being taken there would be safe from harming anyone else either.

"How did he arrange all this?" Remus finally managed to ask.

"The notes say it's though an old poker buddy of his," the female clown said, jumping to her feet.

"Poker buddy?" Remus struggled to sit up, and finally managed. "Who do we know that could pull something like this off?" He knew it couldn't be Mundungus Fletcher. He just wasn't competent enough or reliable. Dick Swift looked like he might run in these kind of things but they hadn't heard from him since they were sixteen or so. There was old Tom at the _Leaky Cauldron_ , but that didn't fit either. There was that strange fellow who spoke Old English and referred to himself as Sir Justin, but he seemed to honorable to hire such savage beings. Of course, there was that rotten, bastard, John Constantine, who got James, Sirius and him involved with going against Morgaine le Fey that one time.

"Constantine," Remus muttered. "Well, he did owe us one; surprised he paid it back."

With more groaning, Remus got to his feet and went to look around to find his wand. He really needed to cast some healing spells and numbing charms.

¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`

 **AuThOr'S NoTeS:** _11/9/2018_

I like Remus, I really do. Dumbledore sending him to talk with the various werewolf packs just sounded extremely dangerous. Yet we never really hear all that much of how that went down. Personally, I think Remus would have needed help pulling his fat out of the fire.

This chapter was a bit gruesome, but it was definitely Suicide Squad style. Now of all the characters mentioned, Hyena was the only one not to have been inducted into the Suicide Squad at any time. Though I really think she would fit in well.

Harley was definitely the main feature of this chapter. Everyone else was just secondary.

The next chapter will feature another group of Suicide Squad members doing their job.

T.T.F.N!


	6. Chapter 6

**North-east of Minsk in the country of Belarus**

 **Mid-morning**

With two hands, Hagrid hefted the massive tree trunk. With an added grunt, he swung the trunk back and forth as a warning.

"Ya alrigh', Olym?" he called back over his shoulder.

"Oui," she answered with a pained grown as she managed to get to her feet. "Et 'az been a long while since I 'ave been struck like zat. A good reminder az to why I stopped visiting my mother's family."

A gnarled hand missing some fingernails reached out toward them. Hagrid swung the tree trunk as hard as he could, rapping the knuckles, causing the giant hand to withdraw.

Olympe Maxime and Rubeus Hagrid were cornered into a corner of the rocky hillside. The small valley behind the menacing giant still smoldering from the bonfires from the previous evening. Various other giants could be seen milling, most watching the event between their chieftain and the two half-breeds.

Hagrid and Maxime had accepted this mission from Dumbledore after Voldemort's resurrection. They had been tasked with trying to convince the giants from siding with the dark lord. Maxime had been reluctant at first to go to the giants she had forsaken, but finally agreed that someone needed to parlay with her people, and that it would most likely come be better received if it came from someone related to them.

It wasn't hard to find where the giants were. Not because the giants didn't hide their trail, but rather to the fact that the ICW had a wizarding team that trailed the giants wherever they went in order to erase their trail, preform the necessary rescues and obliviates to any muggles that encountered the giants' path, as well as steering the giant clan away from any residential areas.

Manuel Estrada had been the head giant wrangler for nearly a decade. For new wranglers and the rare visitor, he gave this advice. It was important for wranglers to respect giants. If they couldn't respect them as sentient beings, they'd have to respect them as powerful and deadly beings. If they didn't, they wouldn't last very long.

When Hagrid and Maxime had arrived, Estrada took them in for the night and fed them. Half-giants were rare, but every once in a great while one of the wranglers might have a tryst with a giant. Sometimes they even survived the encounter. Even more rare is when someone tried to make a relationship with a giant work, like Hagrid's father had tried. Hagrid had explained to Estrada how his mother had left him at an early age because of how small he was. Hagrid has been surprised to learn from Estrada, that his mother, Fridwulfa, had joined this clan after she had left his father. She had even had another son, Grawp, before she died.

As sad as he was to hear of his mother's demise, Hagrid was thrilled to discover he had a brother. Of course, the other bad news was that his brother was being constantly bullied for being smaller than the other giants.

Hagrid had been determined to go and meet the clan and his little brother the next day. Maxime had tried to talk him out of it as she was in favor of observing the giants before encountering them, but Hagrid was unusually determined.

Estrada had warned them about the recent changeover in leadership of the clan. The new chieftain, Golgomath, was young, mean, violent and out to show everyone just who was in charge.

Hagrid tried to be a diplomat, which everyone who known him can attest that he does not qualify as. Perhaps Dumbledore had expected Olympe Maxime to try and do the necessary negotiations. No one knew. Hagrid, though, had wanted to impress his new love, and now he had a brother to impress as well.

The talks had started out slow. Hagrid had brought some gifts, most of which were packages of various foods that had been shrunk down before he left Hogwarts. The grooming kit he had brought had been made by him though the giants were not remotely interested in it once they determined it wasn't eatable.

It was then that the Death Eaters had arrived. They also had gifts for the new chieftain. The first was a burning club with a flame that would not go out. The second was a crate with an expansion charm on it holding jellified bones of muggles and animals, a favorite of giants. The next was the long rails from a railroad track for them to use as weapons or whatever they wanted.

Golgomath was thrilled with the Death Eater gifts. And when Hagrid protested, that is when Golgomath decided that he and Olympe Maxime had to go. And that was something that Golgomath wanted to do himself.

Maxime used her wand, taking an unsteady breath she cast a spell at the ground at the feet of the chieftain of the giants. The ground shook slightly beneath his feet, then shot up carrying Golgomath with it, throwing the giant off of his feet and back where he landed hard, causing the ground to shake.

Golgomath rose with a howl and began to reach for his new flaming club when a yellow spear-like object flew out of the sky, hit him in the hand and exploded, making the giant drop his flaming club.

Another object, this time it appeared to be white, curved through the sky, circling the chieftain's head, emitting flashing bright lights and extreme sound waves.

Golgomath roared impotently as his swinging his arms at the flashing bright lights met with no success. The bright, loud object only circled the giant five times before ceasing all light and sound emissions, and then returning to its sender.

Down below a small cliff, a man with a blue outfit with white boomerangs deftly caught the white boomerang. "G'day, mate!" he grinned.

Golgomath yelled out something to his people and they began to respond.

Those sitting were slow to rise as they had a lot of mass to move. One female who had had her face coated with mud for some reason known only to her, had been faster than the others to respond and even had a battered telephone pole that was sharpened on one end. Before she could get totally upright, she grunted in confusion as she realized that the bottom half of her body was encased in ice. She was also alarmed as she realized she was tipping over.

A blond flying woman high above swooped down. Reddish energy beams shot out of the two large jewels she carried, one in each hand, striking each hand of an older giant with dark hair that was starting to turn grey.

"Hey, Punch, this has to be the largest fella I've ever used as a marionette! Think I can make him tap dance?"

"I'll find him a partner!" called back her husband. Punch was wearing a yellow, orange and green jester outfit with a red face mask. He was currently running through the air with his antigravity shoes, which were just one of several items that he and his wife, Jewelee, had found in a mysterious extraterrestrial chest while they were working as puppeteers at the Coney Island Fairgrounds. Punch was about to try use a hypno-gem on a brown-haired female giant wearing what looked like an outfit made out of strips of bark tied together with thin branches when his wife let out a shriek.

Jewelee's chosen marionette was struggling to be free from Jewelee's control. Jerking one way then the other.

"He's too strong!" the villainess exclaimed as she was being thrown around the sky. "He's resisting!"

"Let go of him!" Punch shouted.

Whether she heard him or not, she did let go, and was sent flying to a nearby lake, where she made a big splash next to the severed floating head of Karkus, the previous chieftain that had been killed by Golgomath.

All these events were getting the attention of the giants. A particularly slow-witted one had been standing on a cliff about to relieve himself when everything started to happen. Just below him was Captain Boomerang, who after catching his returning weapons, realized something was happening right behind him.

The slow-witted giant was turning to see what was going on while still urinating.

"Bloody hell!" ' _Digger_ ' Harkness scrambled around rubble in a mad attempt to get away from the smelly stream before it could hit him. "Where is Penguin when I could finally use him and his umbrella!"

High above, one of the Death Eaters decided to get involved and raised his wand. " _Ava-_ " He then looked down at the yellow short javelin embedded in his chest as he stumbled back and collapsed in the arms of his fellow Death Eaters.

"Argo is dead!" shouted one of the female Death Eaters who had been one of the few to raise a protective shield around her with her magic.

"We can see that, Lucille." A short, thin man was studying the horizon. "But can anyone see where the attacker struck from?"

Something yellow smashed against one of the Death Eater's magical shields making them all jump.

"Furrel, you've got the best eyes, man! Tell me you saw where that came from?" demanded Lucille who was scanning the area she thought the projectile weapon had originated.

Getting no response, she glanced back to see Furrel kissing a redheaded woman dressed in what appeared to be only leaves. "Merlin, a dryad? Here?"

The others turned as well, wands extended toward this new arrival.

The redhead broke the kiss and glanced toward the Death Eaters. "A dryad? I'll take that as a compliment," she said in a sultry tone. "But pointing wands at me? That I take as a threat." She turned her head to the wizard she had been kissing. "Furrel, be a dear and protect me, hmm?"

Furrel was a tall, brunette with a swirly mustache. He was a frequent hunter and often accompanied Macnair on some of the more dangerous hunting excursions. His reaction to Poison Ivy's command was to snap his wand up and fired a _Bombarda Maxima_ at the feet of the group of Death Eaters.

All but one of the Death Eaters managed to apparate away in time, the exception having been blown over the side of the cliff. Poison Ivy decided to keep her thrall with her for protection. Seeing one of the giants lumbering toward her, she threw out some of her special seeds that started to grow the moment they touched the ground. The teenage giant soon found itself battling against a giant tentacled Venus flytrap that was trying to eat his head.

In the distance, a bold giant was swinging the frame of a battered truck at a metallic man made up of pieces of scrap metal who would explode into several piece, injuring the giant, and then reform in order to attack again.

The giant swung again just as the metal man exploded again. When the pieces of metal reformed into a rough humanoid figure again, his right arm was hanging loosely at his side, and a large section of his chest was also missing. The giant, very bloody at this point, was holding his hand close to one shoulder, and has clutching bloody metal pieces in his hand refusing to let go.

"Hey, let me go, you stupid giant!" Shrapnel shouted at the giant. Mark Scheffer was a meta-human supervillain who was often hired to do assassinations. His body was composed of many pieces of organic metal that made him look like a scrape head fashioned into a man-like shape. He also had the ability to explode his metallic body into hundreds of sharp projectiles and then almost immediately summon those pieces back to reconstitute his body.

A Death Eater appeared behind the man of metal twenty feet away. Seeing the metallic man attacking the giant, the dark wizard shot off a spell. "Avada Kedavra!"

The green beam of light his Shrapnel just as he turned to see who was talking. It hit him straight in the chest. Shrapnel stared down at the blackened area of his chest, and couldn't believe it when the black metal pieces just fell to the ground with a clank before rusting over completely.

Shrapnel looked up with a snarl. "Dude, that was my chest! Do you have any idea how long it will take me to regenerate that?" He took a step over his now inert pieces of scrap on the ground. "I am so going to tear you a new one!"

The Death Eater let out a little shriek before apparated away, inadvertently just missed being struck by another yellow javelin.

Shrapnel roared in fury. "Javelin! That one is mine! Got it?"

"Ja!" shouted the German former Olympic athlete turned assassin. He was wearing his yellow and blue costume and have a short javelin in either hand. "I spy him. Look northeast by the brush," he called out in heavy German-accented English.

In another spot, a giant stumbled and hit the ground after being struck with what appeared to be a small arc of lightning.

Lawrence ' _Larry_ ' Bolatinsky flew through the air in a dark blue suit that covered him from head to toe. On his chest, he wore the image of a large skull with a lightning bolt in back of it. He had once been a stuntman, but he and a friend, Carl, had been able to cobble together a suit that gave him some super strength, invulnerability, fly and able to send out bolts of electricity that were similar to lightning. There had also been a teleportation device as well, but it had only been able to teleport him to the retrieval pad in their lab. Needless to say, Larry, who was a man of action, flew the suit and Carl manned the lab. Needing money, but unwilling to part with their discoveries, Larry took to being a hitman and sometimes even a thief if the money was big enough. This led to encounters with various superheroes, known and little known. They escaped, and managed to refine the suit, until Larry didn't think he needed Carl anymore. That proved to be a mistake once he began to have problems with certain parts of the suit. For a while he couldn't fly. And then, he lost the strength enhancements and invulnerability the suit provided. Only then did he regret killing Carl. It had taken a few years of trial and error, but finally his suit was in working again. His only current regret was being incarcerated and being forced into service to Amanda Waller's Suicide Squad. Nobody likes working for free, even if it was for their own freedom. Besides, as far as Larry was concerned, Waller stacked the odds against them surviving.

Bolt barely dodged a red spell followed by a green spell, each coming from a different direction. "And this is why I wish Deadshot were here," as he barrel-rolled through the sky. He sent a bolt of electricity in both directions, but his opponents both disappeared with a popping sound. "I hate teleporters."

Spying one of the dark wizards near the riverbank, Bolt fired off another deadly arc of electricity, but not directly at the wizard so that he would not teleport away, thinking Bolt had missed his target. The wet banks of the river turned out to be a good conductor of electricity, shocking the Death Eater. Twisting in the air, so as to avoid any other spells coming his way, Bolt sent a second bolt of lightning down, thus ending the Death Eater's attack.

Before he could spot the other wizard, one of the giant's took a swing at him with one of the long railroad rail. "Idiot," muttered Bolt, as he sent several thousand volts into the metal railroad rail, which traveled down into the giant's hands, down through his body, and finally disappaiting into the ground. The giant shook briefly, every hair on its body standing straight while emitting small tendrils of smoke, before the giant finally fell to his knees, the rail being melted to his hands.

" _Crucio_!"

Bolt was struck with the unforgivable curse, and he writhed in the air before he broke away from the curse. "That-that was something," he said through gritted teeth.

Bolt returned fire on the Death Eater that had cursed him. His store of energy had been increased dramatically thanks to the crucio curse, not that he ever wanted to absorb magical energy ever again. He could feel the magic moving inside him. Something like that had happened to an old stuntman acquaintance of his by the name of Dan Cassidy; only it left Cassidy merged with the exo-suit he had built for a movie and now he was part-time superhero known as Blue Devil. No knowing what the magical energy might do to him, Bolt pushed it out toward the wizard, adding his hate for this entire situation.

Needless to say, the Death Eater fried most painfully. The shrieking of the tortured Death Eater was so annoying that a giant child stomped over and stomped the Death Eater into the ground just to stop it.

Captain Boomerang had managed to escape the urine with only some splatters having hit him. He would be demanding a new uniform before going out on another mission. His current one was going to be burned. He was huffing as he tried to catch his breath.

He glanced back to see the giant that had almost peed on him was still just standing there staring at him stupidly. It didn't take a genius to determine that the giant was short quite a few marbles.

"Stupid inbred giant," muttered the Aussie.

His reaction time due to pitting himself against the Flash was so quick that Digger turned and sent off a swift boomerang when he heard a popping sound nearby.

The garbed Death Eater was surprised at the speed of the attack but didn't bother to put up a shield when the object seemed to go beyond him.

"Imperio," said the wizard, his spell striking the super-villain.

Then, just as the wizard was experiencing a moment of success, he had a brief moment of puzzlement as his head seemed to tumble through the air, leaving his body behind. A confusion that would continue to trouble him for eternity when he rose as a ghost on the next Halloween.

Digger Harkness had a split second to shake off the after effects of the imperio, before ducking from him own returning boomerang.

"Bloody hell!"

He turned his head to watch as his specialized weapon disappeared into a small clove of trees that the giants hadn't yet pushed down.

Digger pulled out another boomerang, deciding to give the other one up as ' _lost_ ' for now. If he had a chance, he'd look for it after the fighting, but he doubted he'd be given the opportunity.

An explosion drew his attention when Olympe Maxime used her wand to blast Golgomath back away from her and Hagrid. The blast, however, had inadvertently covered up the presence of another apparating Death Eater. If fact, Captain Boomerang only became aware of her when she shouted out, " _Pertrificus totalus!_ "

Digger tried to dodge to the side to avoid the Full Body-Bind Curse, but the Death Eater had been expecting that. All that Digger's momentum had done was to cause him to fall in the dirt, stiff as a statue.

' _What the bloody hell? Can't move! Why the hell ain't I movin'?_ ' His eyes darted all around trying to see something that could save him.

" _Crucio!_ "

A high-pitched scream forced its way out of Digger's petrified mouth. Despite the pain, he couldn't even thrash around on the ground. After what seemed like an eternity to Digger, the pain receded, which was almost as shocking as when it first hit him, leaving him a hyperventilating, petrified mess. Despite being paralyzed, streams of tears flowed down his face, and he was becoming aware of a wet mess in his pants.

Just out of his peripheral vision, he could make out a woman in Death Eater garb storming toward him with a wand clenched tightly in her fist.

"You worm!" she spat. "Know this, filth! From now on you will live a long and tortured existence! The wizard you beheaded was my cousin! We were to be married in less than a month!"

Now, standing in front of him, she kicked him repeatedly between the legs.

"Now, instead of planning a wedding, I shall spend my time coming up with new tortures for you to endure! I may even make sure to extend your pathetic life just so I can extend your torture! My only problem will be making sure you don't slip off into insanity as an escape! Not that it would stop me from mutilating your wretched arse!"

Digger struggled to free himself, or just to try protecting his bollocks with his hands from this wacked out sadist.

Then, through the tears, just passed the insane witch, there was a giant staggering back and forth with what looked like an iceberg encasing its head. The giant was struggling to batter the ice from its face with the broken remains of a tree branch and its fists. The giant had evidently been trying to breath for a while, and that its air was clearly up as it tipped over backwards.

Captain Boomerang stared in disbelief as the iceberg-encased giant fell right for him. His wide-eyed stare looking passed her had also alerted the plotting witch to something happening. She turned around just in time to be crushed by the giant's ice-covered head.

Digger found himself free to move again now that the witch's death ended her spell. Some of her blood had splattered on him, but he gave it no head as he reached out for something that he considered to be much more important. He took a large ice shard that had broken off and applied it to between his legs to alleviate some of his pain.

"Bloody witches," he groaned, deciding to just lie there for a while. In his other hand, he grasped a boomerang so as to protect himself even though he was in no condition to throw it.

Olympe Maxime had destroyed Golgomath's new fire club, a fact that made Golgomath filled with rage. The chieftain rushed forward, but when Maxime cast another spell, the giant used the remains of the club to bat it away, and then he was on her, fists striking.

Hagrid, furious, picked himself off the ground and charged to defend his lady love. Coming up behind Golgomath, Hagrid jumped on his back, using his dagger, which was actually an enchanted short sword, to stab him with.

The giant chieftain roared in outrage as he climbed to his full height, twisting around and around in his attempt to get at Hagrid, who was holding on tight to the handle of his ' _dagger_ '.

Such was his rage, that Golgomath didn't notice the stomps coming toward him, or even the shadow that soon covered him.

"ENOUGH! YOU THINGS ARE DISGUSTING! I'M PUTTING AN END TO THIS SO I CAN GET AWAY FROM YOU FILTHY THINGS!"

Towering three times higher that Golgomath stood a giant redheaded woman in a leopard skin outfit. Giganta looked down scornfully at the much smaller giants. Golgomath stood there in shock. Hagrid meekly let go of his dagger, leaving it in Golgomath's back, and shuffled off to see to the battered Olympe Maxime.

"NOW PUT DOWN YOUR WEAPONS AND SURRENDER!" For emphasis, Giganta bent down and swatted the rest of Golgomath's broken club from his hands.

Having his new weapon, broken though it may be, knocked from his hands, brought the giant chieftain out of his amazement. With a deafening roar, he launched himself at the being towering over him.

"YOU IDIOT! I'M OVER THREE TIMES YOUR SIZE! YOU CAN'T- OW! YOU BIT ME?! YOU BASTARD!"

Giganta grabbed the smaller chieftain by the beard with one hand, and by one of his legs with another hand. She hoisted him up over her head, then threw him down hard onto the ground. She then repeated that three times while everyone watched and didn't interfere. Finally, Golgomath was no longer moving and she threw him out into the lake, creating huge waves, and the chieftain disappeared beneath the waters.

Killer Frost stepped around some thick foliage to stand next to Poison Ivy. "Well, that was something you don't see every day."

Ivy gave the temperature-impaired woman a shrug. "You don't come through Gotham City much, do you?"

The scrap metal man assassin Shrapnel stomped in, several sections of his body covered in the blood of wizards and giants. "So fightin's done, right? Or do we kill the rest of 'em?"

"Hey! Hey! Look who I found!" Punch loudly danced about high in the air as he spun his wife, the soaking wet Jewelee, around by her elbows. "She was handing around in the water next to some giant guy's decapitated head! She kept trying to climb on top of it, but it would spin and dunk her back under!"

"Knock it off, Punch. You know I can't swim," Jewelee growled. She'd been stranded in the water after being thrown by the giant she had tried to gain control over. Some of her alien accessories, like the one that let her fly, had to dry before they could be used again. She'd still be in the lake trying to use the giant's head as a floatation device if her husband hadn't come to find her.

The others turned away from the insane couple. They examined the terrain which had been demolished before the giants had settled there for the night. Now it looked like a warzone with bodies large and small strewn around the area.

"With the Death Eaters gone," began Poison Ivy, "I doubt that there is any reason to kill any more of the giants."

Bolt, floating a few feet off the ground, looked around. "Any one see our fearless leader, or did we get lucky, and one of the wizards or giants scragged him."

Killer Frost snorted in amusement. "The way I hear it, old Boomerbutt has a way of surviving every situation he's involved in, no matter how bad they turn out."

"Can't believe they made him leader of this team," scoffed Shrapnel.

"Anyway," continued Killer Frost. "Old Digger got his bollocks repeated assaulted by a witch wearing sturdy boots. He's using some of the ice I made to kill some giants to ease his pain." She pointed casually over to a fallen giant with its head encased in ice. Bolt and Shrapnel, after exchanging an amused look, decided to go and see for themselves.

"You people," called out a pained voice. The two villainess watched as a wounded man limped over towards them. There was plenty of blood about his person, most seemed to belong to himself. He was clearly a wizard, but also not one of the Death Eaters they had been fighting. "Who are you?" He appeared to be both angry and sad. Shock was also evident on his face.

"We're the ones who saved your sorry backsides," responded Frost. "So, who are you supposed to be?"

"Manuel Estrada, head giant wrangler," he answered. "The Death Eaters came down on my people, too. Most of my colleagues and friends are dead." He paused to stare at the landscape turned battlefield. "Merlin, did you people have to kill so many of them?"

A chuckle came from Poison Ivy. "You think we should have just let them hit us with all their spells?"

Estrada gave her a dark look. "I am referring to the giants."

"To be fair, we only went after those that attacked us," said Killer Frost, who was watching Jewelee attack her husband Punch with what looked like a rubber chicken, but probably was some modified death tool of theirs.

"You attacked their chieftain! Of course, they were going to attack you!"

"Their chieftain agreed to support Lord Volt-something or other," Poison Ivy responded. "That being the case, the chief had to be removed from the equation. If you and your team had kept the Death Eaters from talking with the leader of the giants, this all would not have happened."

"My people were not trained to fight Death Eaters!" barked Estrada. "That is why most of them are dead or wounded so bad they will probably be crippled for life!"

"Shouldn't you be attending to them then?" Frost said, annoyed with the giant wrangler.

"I've already sent them to be treated with emergency portkeys."

Killer Frost rolled her eyes, since she really didn't care at this point. The giggling made her look back and she could see that Punch had now gotten the upper hand and was tickling Jewelee and that her top was starting to come off. With a growl of annoyance, Killer Frost quickly created a large igloo over the amorous, insane couple.

"Where did you get her?" Estrada said, in wonder as he stared up at Giganta. The enlarged woman was encircled by several other giants, though none came up to her hips. One of the smaller giants had been very persistent in getting Giganta's attention to the point that she picked him up. They would later learn that the small giant was Grawp, Hagrid's half-brother. Despite Giganta's earlier disgust at the giants, she seemed to be somewhat taken by Grawp, and was cradling him to her.

"Uh oh, looks like someone's maternal instinct has gone off," a bemused Poison Ivy remarked.

Killer Frost looked on with some disdain. "She knows she can't bring that thing back with us, right? Waller would do unspeakable things to it."

"She is one of you?" a surprised Estrada asked. "How did you keep her hidden? Someone that big should have been seen for miles away."

Poison Ivy looked up from where she was tending to a damaged tree. "Giganta changes size, of course. We couldn't use her until the Death Eaters were put down first. We heard of your mind control spells. The last thing we would need is for her to turn on us just as we get things calmed down."

Frost put a hand on the wrangler's shoulder. "Wait, when you sent your wounded to the hospital, did you contact the authorities, too?"

"Of course, I did!" snapped Estrada. "For all I know, there could be another group of Death Eaters coming to finish what the first group failed to do!"

"Damn! We have to get out of here!" Killer Frost stormed over to the igloo, causing the structure to crumble to chucks of snow that fell on the passionate couple beneath it.

"Hey, what the hell?!" Punch shouted as Jewelee gave off a shrill shriek.

"We got to leave before the magic cops get here! Put your clown outfits back on! We have to go!"

"Frost?" Poison Ivy asked.

"What?"

"Giganta."

They watched as their towering comrade began to shrink until she was around a head taller than the other giants. She still held Grawp, but she set him down as a battered Hagrid made introductions to his younger brother who he had never met before.

Bolt flew over, landing near Poison Ivy. "Hey, I was looking around doing a fly thru and I just realized Javelin is nowhere around."

Frost grimaced. "Damn, I'll have to tell Waller. Do another sweep, just to be sure."

¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`

Lucille Krampus walked into the dark lord's chamber. Floating behind her was the stiff figure in a yellow and blue torn and dirtied outfit. Javelin's eyes were the only part of him that could move, and they darted around the room, hoping for some means of rescue or escape.

Lucille froze when her master's familiar, Nagini, crossed her path. Javelin's eyes seemed to almost pop out of his head as he watched the serpent, having never seen a larger one. He'd taken several assassination jobs in his career, but he was always wary of the ones where he was hired by someone who kept snakes. They seemed to be more vicious and often out of their mind.

Once the snake had passed, giving a large part of its attention going to a skittish, rat-faced, chubby man, Lucille moved forward until coming before her master and bowed.

Javelin couldn't see the person Lucille was bowing to, but his nervous body betrayed him by letting out a loud fart. Javelin closed his eyes in shame, but was also glad that it was only air that had come out.

"Krampus," said a low, silky voice. "You are here without your comrades. Tell me what has transpired? What of the giants?"

"M-master, we-we had been well received by the giants. There had been a poor group sent by Dumbledore. He sent his half-giant and that other French half-giant from Beauxbatons to try convince the giants to not join us. The new chieftain chose to side with us and attacked the two half-breeds. That's when we were attacked by… a most unusual team. Some had uncanny weapons like this fool here. Others had powers the likes of which I had never seen or heard of before."

"Tell me," came the quiet command.

Krampus' eyes darted back and forth as she stared at the floor. "It-it might be better – do you have a pensieve available here. I think… the details, they would be important to you. I could not possibly descr-"

"I'll see for myself." Leaning down, he gentle reached down and took her chin, raising her head until she could look him in the eyes. " _Legilimens_ ," he whispered.

Lucille gasped in surprise and quite a bit of discomfort as the dark lord rooted through her recent memories, which caused her spell on Javelin to fade and he dropped to the ground in surprise. The assassin barely had a chance to sit up before Nagini was upon him tightening her coils until he could barely breathe. Javelin doubted he would have been able to escape regardless, as this Krampus woman had stripped him of his weapons as well as somehow made the bones in his hands vanish with some incantation.

Lucius Malfoy stood off to one side waiting to see what was to become of this man and possibly Krampus as well. Wormtail stood in his corner, shivering as he watched the great snake, hoping that she would eat the blond man so that she would not look at him hungrily for a time.

Lucius looked up when the door opened, and his sister-in-law came in. She looked at the dark lord with delight, but came quietly over to Lucius. "What transpires?" she whispered. "And who is the colorful fellow entertaining dear Nagini?"

Lucius had to keep his face neutral. He had never liked his sister-in-law. Before Bellatrix had married into the Lestrange family, she had been determined and frustrating in his opinion. But after her marriage, she seemed to go mad in delving into the dark arts, so much so that it brought her to the attention of the dark lord himself. Voldemort fanned the flames of her needs and penchant for cruelty.

"Krampus' mission to the giants had a mishap of some severe consequence. She brought the muggle as a prisoner. Our lord is learning why right now."

Bellatrix tittered in amusement, but kept quiet, staying near Lucius until Voldemort finished studying the memories.

Finally, the dark lord released his servant, letting Krampus fall to the floor in stifled sobs.

"You killed Furrel," he accused.

"The-the dryad- she had him in her thrall," Lucille blurted out, trying to defend herself with excuses. "He was killing us!"

"I know. That is why I do not kill you." He stepped around her to go over by where Nagini lay with her captured prey. "Not that you won't be punished."

Voldemort looked down serenely at Javelin. Reaching out, his long fingers gently traced the lines of the assassin's face. "You are the most remarkable muggle I have ever met. And yet the other individuals you accompanied are even more fascinating. You will tell me everything you know about them. Everything." And with a wave of his hands, Nagini loosed her coils slightly to let Javelin to breathe easier.

Javelin looked at this hybrid snake-man in fear as he recovered his breath. Javelin had encountered Kobra once and worked alongside Copperhead twice, and yet this snake-man made him more afraid than either of those two had done. "I can't!"

Voldemort flicked his wrist which was all the cue that Nagini needed as she started to swallow his head.

"Wait! Wait! You don't understand!" the assassin shouted out in his thick German accented English as the snake had already come over his eyes before she stopped. "Waller will kill me! She can kill me even here!"

Voldemort chuckled and went to sit on the throne he had made for himself while he stayed at the Malfoy Manor. "Oh, you amuse me." He leaned back smiling in delight at this unexpected enjoyment. "Normally I'd either have one of my servants flay you alive or summon the bones out of your flesh one at a time because you had cost me several of my followers as well as the giants who would have joined me. I begin to think that this is also the reason one of my werewolf group has disappeared. But, these… unusual friends of yours, they would make good additions to my ranks. A few such as yourself are clearly muggles, but with incredible weaponry. And the others, those powers, I have only heard tales that I assumed were the work of pulp fiction. What servants they would make for me."

"You don't understand!" Javelin shouted. He was terrified of this snake-man. The snake attempting to hold his head as well. But Waller had a hold over him that kept him in strict obedience to her. "Waller basically enslaves people like me! Forces us, whether we have super powers or not, to do her bidding until we are freed! Unless you help me, she'll blow my f-"

The explosion of Javelin's head caught everyone by surprise. Voldemort sitting at his chair couldn't even get his arm up in time to shield himself of the debris that was once the head of the assassin formerly know as Javelin, as well as his beloved Nagini.

"No!" Voldemort stood up. "Nagini!" The dark lord hurried over to where the body of his snake companion lay, falling as he slipped on some of the carnage on the floor. He began to pull what remained of Nagini's head into his lap, cradling it when he heard someone behind him shout out " _Reducto_!"

He had his shield up, only to realize that he was not under attack. Glancing back, he saw that Krampus had ended her own life by sending a strong cutting curse into her own head.

He howled in outrage at being stymied in torturing the woman that had brought the cause for his familiar's demise. And not only the death of Nagini, but the destruction of the horcrux she carried inside her as well.

Several Death Eaters rushed into the room right into their master's crucio curse. Bellatrix, Lucius and Pettigrew dared not move from their spot least they draw their master's ire down on their head.

As sudden as the dark lord's anger had begun, he went still, sitting next to the corpses of Nagini and Javelin. The crucioed Death Eaters, as they became able, crawled out from the room as quietly as they could. It was over another hour before Voldemort would speak.

"This Waller woman… she could kill from a distance. Even thru the Malfoy wards and despite it being on unplottable ground. Clever and devious. A diabolical foe. More so than even Dumbledore. Does she see me as a rival? If she is on the side of the light, she is more like the damnable Alistair Moody than Dumbledore. But, then, Hagrid did not seem to know of Waller's forces. Yes, this Waller woman is clearly another player. A deadlier player."

Rising to his feet, Voldemort walked over to the wall where he saw something sticking out of it. Pulling it out, he saw that it was one of Nagini's fangs. Reverently, he brought it up and kissed it. "You will be avenged, Nagini. I will see your fang pierce this Waller woman's throat, mark my word."

He turned and walked back to his throne, casting the scouring charm ahead of him and onto his throne.

"Bella, this is a sad day, my dearest servant." His eyes were sad, and she would have rushed to his side except he hadn't asked her to. "Go, collect those best able, then come and we shall put dear Nagini to rest."

Being dismissed, Bellatrix went to go find some Death Eaters that hadn't already been placed under the cruciatus curse that day. It would take a while as most of the able-bodied servants were hiding out, not wanting to be seen that day.

"Lucius. Come forth."

Malfoy was quick to obey. Today was not a day to enquire their master's wrath so he fond himself down on his knee before his master faster than ever.

"Lucius, I will share some of what I saw in Krampus' head before she saw fit to remove it. The fighters you will observe, are quite remarkable. And this fool whose head… exploded, he indicated that there were others like that out in the world." He took in a breath. "You will find more of these unusual beings, these beings with ' _super powers_ '. I know not if they are muggles, wizards, or some other race. I care not. I will have them. I will use them. And with them, I will destroy Dumbledore and this Waller woman!"

¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`

 **AuThOr'S NoTeS:** _12/29/2018_

This chapter is much like the previous, only here the Suicide Squad was asked to stop the giants instead of the werewolves.

I hope this was a good fight scene for everyone. Javelin was always going to die. He's already died twice in the Suicide Squad in the comics. I thought it only fitting to do it, too. Or maybe that is just overkill.

Let me know what you think. Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Tippet Textiles**

 **West of Worcester, England**

Harry looked at the old abandoned textile plant that had definitely seen better days. "This is where you are taking me?"

"This is the place we were told to meet the others," answered Katana, as opened the chain fence gate. The sword-wielding heroine looked up at the building, just managing to spot Deadshot at the edge of the window. She gave him a slight nod as she heading to the building with her partner Nightshade and the teenager they had been sent to watch, Harry Potter.

Harry was startled when a tall man in a very dark blue bodysuit with a large skull with lightning bolt behind it centered on his chest. For just a moment Harry thought that the man had to be a Death Eater, but the affect was removed due to the large peppermint ice cream cone the man was eating.

"Didn't think it got this hot in jolly ol' England," the man stated. "Follow the hall to the left. You will come to the door that opens up to the main factory."

"Bolt," Nightshade said. "Everything go well on your end?"

The assassin Bolt took another lip of his ice cream as he barred the door closed. "Javelin either made a run for it or was taken prisoner. Either way, Waller punched his ticket."

The two women grimaced, understanding that to mean that Amanda Waller had detonated the explosive device that had been placed in the criminal's head.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, knowing something had happened.

"Don't worry about it right now, Harry," Nightshade said, leading Harry down the hall.

Having been abandoned for over a decade, a coating of thick grime, a smattering of graffiti, and massive collection of cobwebs had taken to cover the place, though the hall had been cleared of most of the cobwebs.

As they entered the main part of the factory, Harry could see that most of the machinery had been roughly shoved to one corner. There were also several large pillars of ice in the corners that dropped the temperature of the building to a more comfortable 75 degrees. But the large quantities of ice were by no means the most bizarre things in sight. There were two large humanoid types, one was part shark, the other was part alligator. The alligator man was eating a large dead goat. The shark man was ripping out chunks out of a steer.

"Carnivore got your tongue?" asked a feminine whimsy voice.

Harry turned to her a female clown combing down the fur of a hyena lady that was eating Redvine licorice. "What?"

"I said-"

"Harley," Nightshade interrupted. "This is Harry Potter. Harry, this is Harley Quinn."

"Pleased to meet cha!" Harley said with a grin. "Say, is that a wand in your pocket, or are ya just happy to see me?"

"Wha-what? It's my wand," Harry exclaimed, pulling out the wand.

"My, you whipped that out fast!" Harley stated with feigned surprise.

"Harley," snapped Nightshade. "Knock it off."

"Hey! You're the girlfriend of that Joker bloke from America!" Harry said, suddenly recognizing Harley.

The harlequin jumped to her feet. "Don't mention that two-bit carnival clown around me!"

Harry was pulled back by Katana as Nightshade made to calm the psychotic therapist down. The Japanese woman led Harry away though Harry had wanted to at least try to apologize for setting Harley off like that.

"Someone say the wrong thing to Harley?" asked a sultry voice from higher up.

Harry was surprised to see a beautiful redhead woman with a greenish tint to her skin sunbathing in a skylight window while being held in the air by numerous vines that were shaped into either a hammock or a daybed.

"Harry mentioned the Joker," Katana answered bluntly.

The woman in the vines was clearly Poison Ivy; even Harry knew that. "Don't worry about Harley," she said. "She always gets miffed when that clown tries to break up with her by killing her." Having said her part, Poison Ivy turned back to soak in the sunlight,

Harry was about to ask her something else, but was shocked to see that in the far end of the factory was another redhead, only this one wore a leopard print two-piece top and skirt. She was also clearly a giantess because even sitting her head was at least thirty feet in the air. Standing next to her was a small giant who was male and standing at twenty-five feet in height. The smaller giant seemed to have an air of innocence around him that made Harry think he might be a child. There didn't seem to be any similarities between the two giants. The female was clearly doting on the younger giant. Harry also noted that though the young male had recently been scrubbed clean and wrapped in bolts of cloth, he seemed to have a rugged outdoors appeal to him that reminded Harry of Hagrid.

"Wait!" Harry said, something clicking into place in his head. "That's Giganta! I've seen her in the news!" He turned to dare Katana, and now Nightshade, to deny it. "That's Poison Ivy and over there is Harley Quinn! And then the alligator guy, the shark guy and the hyena lady-"

"Killer Croc, King Shark and Hyena," clarified Nightshade.

"Plus, the bloke with the skull and lightning bolt on his chest back at the front door."

"Bolt," Nightshade nodded.

"They aren't heroes like you two. They're villains, aren't they?" demanded Harry. He was clutching his wand tightly, holding it right behind him if he had to use it if he didn't like the explanation he was waiting for.

Nightshade rubbed her eyes in exasperation. "This is complicated, but you should know that each villain here as part of a secret program set up for prisoners to make on special missions to reduce their sentence."

Harry raised an eyebrow to that. "A work release program?"

"Not quite, but that is leaning toward the right idea," Nightshade admitted.

The teenager still wasn't happy with that answer. "What's to stop them from just running off once they are outside the prison walls? I mean, they're super-villains, for Merlin's sake. I don't think the honor system applies to them."

Katana glanced at Nightshade who didn't seem to know what to say. The Japanese woman rolled her eyes and just spoke. "They are on a sort of leash."

"Ha!" Harley Quinn flipped into the room before landing in a crouch. "If by ' _leash_ ' you mean we got micro-bombs put in our skulls that will detonate if we decide to take a walk, then sure, yeah, we're on leashes!"

"That's not right!" Harry said. Nightshade seemed embarrassed by the whole thing though Katana was nonplus about the whole thing. The villains, however, were beginning to like this kid.

"That's why that call us lot the ' _Suicide Squad_ '," called out a male voice with an Australian accent. A light brown-haired man stepped out of the shadows drinking a beer while tossing a bent stick up in the air and catching it again.

"That is just the nickname that this group has been given," Nightshade quickly explained.

"Yeah, because ' _Task Force X_ ' sounds so catchy," snarked the man, who turned to Harry. "So you know all of us, eh? You some fanboy who studies all the heroes and big, bad villains? You probably want an autograph, right?"

"Not even interested, whoever you are. As for knowing the names of some of you, yeah, I know the names of the ladies. They're hot. Every teenage boy knows who they are."

The Australian pulled back in surprise. "You saying you don't know who I am?"

"Don't know, don't care." Harry knew he shouldn't be so flippant to the guy, but he'd called him a fanboy, and Harry was through with playing nice.

"You really tryin' ta tell me you never heard of Captain Boomerang, the number one foe of the Flash!"

Harry put a look of confusion on his face. "Well, I've heard of the Flash, but I thought Captain Cold or the Reverse-Flash or Professor Zoom guy were his biggest adversaries. There is also that giant, telepathic ape that goes after him, too."

"I know all that lot!" growled Boomerang. "Them and me had faced off against the Flash more times than I can count."

"So, you are like their villain sidekick?" Harry asked, innocently.

That was it for Boomerang who had leapt at the teenager. Before Harry could bring his wand into play, Nightshade had used her shadow powers to latch onto the Australian's hands and feet.

"Harry," Nightshade said, "please remember when you decide to tease someone, that most of the people in this factory are not only thieves that regularly face off against super-heroes, but some are murders with little to no regard to human life."

Harry glanced around at the many onlookers. They seem amused at Harry teasing Captain Boomerang, but Harry instantly knew that he'd regret insulting them in the same manner.

"What is all this?" called a man with an Eastern European accent wearing a green and black outfit while drinking a martini. He had come from one of the rooms off to the side. From another hallway behind the new arrival came a female covered in ice and frost with an entertained look.

"Just introducing Potter to the troops," volunteered Harley with a grin. "Who knows, he could be one of us some day!"

That got a few chuckles from the crowd. Some like, Killer Croc and King Shark returned to their food, while most stayed because they were bored and were hoping for some new information.

"Hmm," the man took a quick sip of his drink. "Harry Potter. I've been hearing a lot about you recently. I am Vertigo. Count Werner Vertigo."

Harry blinked in recognition. "You're from Vlatava. I had a teacher from there when I first started to attend school. She told us about the plight your people had been going through and that she hoped none of us ever experienced such troubles."

Vertigo studied the teacher for a moment before nodding. Few people tended to know about his tiny country. "There are always troubles in the world. It is best we do what we can to stop such things. Fortunately for you, we are here to help you and your nation of wizards and witches in their civil war."

"And for that I am eternally grateful."

"Please stay near Nightshade and Katana while you are among us," advised the count. "We are not all safe to be acquainted with." They watched as Harley rode wildly across the room on the Hyena's back. King Shark had finished his steer and was now trying to steal some of the leftover goat that belonged to Killer Croc with violent results. Giganta and the giant youth were starting a game of catch with some of the machinery that Giganta had smushed together into a ball. Captain Boomerang's eyed daggers were also a good indication for Harry not to be off by himself.

"Where are the others?" Katana asked. "We have already heard about Javelin."

"Shrapnel's out back," Killer Frost volunteered. "He wanted me to create a large block of ice so that he could work on his sculpting skills. As for Punch and Jewelee, probably using one of the back rooms." She didn't explain why the two villains would be in a room by themselves, because no one wanted to know.

"Where did the young giant come from?" Nightshade asked.

Killer Frost shook her head. "Giganta came across him when we stopped Voldemort's emissaries and the giants that sided with them. Evidently, the other giants weren't that fond of the boy-giant. Giganta refused to leave him behind despite there being a half-giant wizard there who wanted to take him."

"A half-giant Wizard?" Harry asked, surprised. "What was his name?"

Frost frowned. "Haygard or something like that.

"Hagrid?"

"Yeah, that's it."

"Why was Hagrid with the giants? Where was this?"

Frost looked to Vertigo and Nightshade who both nodded for her to answer. "It was near Minsk over in Belarus. Hagrid and this other half-giant female had come to parlay with the giants to try keep them out of this wizard war. But the Death Eaters were already there, and the new leader of the giants sided with them. Hagrid and the female half-giant-"

"Was she French?" Harry blurted out.

"…yeah. Think so. Just a sec. Giganta dealt with her more than I did." Killer Frost turned over toward where Giganta was playing with the giant boy. "Hey, Giganta, was the female half-giant French?"

Giganta had just been tickling the boy she had taken in. "Olympe? Sure, she's French. And a witch, too, she claims. She said something about working at a French school for magic. Why?"

"The boy that Katana and Nightshade brought in wanted to know. He may know her and Hagrid."

"Small world," Giganta said, as she resumed her tickle attack on Grawp.

Nightshade shook her head. "She knows that Waller won't let her keep that kid, right?"

Vertigo shrugged. "With Waller, who knows? I am constantly surprised by what she does. She might just hand him over for scientific experimentation. Or make him a new member of the squad."

"Err, I bet my friend Hagrid would take him in," Harry said, not liking what he heard.

Frost looked back to Harry. "One of the giant wranglers I talked with said that Hagrid and Grawp over there are half-brothers. They share the same mother. But Giganta wasn't about to leave Grawp there, and Hagrid was already somewhat beaten as was his lady friend. So, Giganta had her way, and took Grawp."

Harry frowned at that, knowing that Hagrid was be miserable with worry for his newfound little brother. "

Harley had popped up from somewhere startling the teenager. "Don't worry so much. Giganta has been takin' good care of Grawp. Shoot, there is a small pond out back that is practically ruined for anything living because when she got here, ol' Giganta took Grawp over and washed him but good. Probably the first bath the little monster ever had. He bawled at first, that is until he realized she wasn't trying to drown him. She even had us get those bolts of cloth for him to wear."

"Harry," Nightshade said. "One of the magic things you can do it to turn one thing into another, right?"

"Transfiguration. Within reason we can. But, I'm not suppose to use my wand outside of school. The Ministry of Magic can trace any underage magic I perform."

"Which is why I have this for you," said a new voice. A redheaded man had approached from the same area that Count Vertigo had. "Pardon me, I am Jason Blood."

Harry's eyes widened. "The world-famous demonologist? I've read… some of your books. My best friend has read most of your books. She has complained quite a bit that some of your books are hard to get a hold of."

"I can get your friend a copy of my books if you want. But, first, here." He placed a small bracelet on Harry's right hand. "This will cover up you using magic. The Ministry will not be able to detect anything you do." He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Now why don't you try show us what you can do with transfiguration. Once you get it right, you will have to add an impervious charm to it so it can withstand young Grawp's strength."

"I don't know. I've never transfigured anything into clothing before."

"Don't think of it like that," Harley said. "That kind of negativity will just mess with what you are trying to do. I don't care if it is magic or cake baking, you have to be confident. Besides, the big kid is just wearing bolts of cloth tied around him. Can you really do worse than that?"

¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`

 **TIME IN A BOTTLE**

 **LONDON, ENGLAND**

Lucius Malfoy walked through the doors of the pub, his eyes noting the bizarre outfits of the muggles in the room. He had used his many contacts to try find a way to get a hold of these super-powered individuals like the ones Waller used. He had been rather put out to find that only his request at Gringotts, a costly one at that, had yielded any results. Evidently there were several of these people in England; even more in the rest of the world, especially the United States for some reason.

It came as a surprise to him to learn that there were both heroes and villains in England, and they engaged in fierce battle against each other frequently, and yet, for some strange reason beyond his ken, they all went to the same pub: _Time in a Bottle_.

 _Who the hell goes to a pub filled with his adversaries?_ he thought to himself as a man in purple wearing a helmet shaped as a large letter 'U' stepped past him. A woman with black and white stripes shirt and pants with a black domino mask was sitting at a table with a man in a suit, but with the large head of a fly.

"Hey there!" said a man in the body suit of a British bulldog.

Lucius didn't bother to hide the sneer on his face. "Why do you wear that?"

The man looked down at his outfit. "This? It's my ' _British Bulldog_ ' uniform. I'm known all over London in this." He paused to take a large sip of his beer. "I love bein' a superhero. Just yesterday Godiva and I stopped Ming Dynasty from stealing several scrolls and clay tablets from The British Museum. Last week I stopped a gang of teens selling drugs at a school. And before that, I discovered a group of bloody outer space aliens trying to make off with a primary school class. I matter doing this. I couldn't do half of the things I've done without my being in costume. Not even when I was in the military. Definitely not when I'm working at the oil rig. Hell, I plan to be buried in this uniform!" The British Bulldog slammed down the rest of his beer before producing a loud belch. "Now pardon me, nature calls; I'm headin' to the loo."

Lucius was still trying to make sense of what the strange man in the canine costume had been telling him. He'd been disgusted and annoyed with the strange man, yet something told him he should not go around hexing people in this pub. At least not yet.

Heading towards the bartender, he hoped he could get steered in the right direction. He was annoyed to find that the only open seat at the bar was with a ghost with a top hat on one side and large, burly, bearded man in a sparkly dress on the other.

"Campbell's Finest Old Whisky," he requested from the bartender. Before Lucius could remember that this was a muggle pub, the bartender had already pulled out a bottle of the wizarding alcohol that he had requested, making Lucius wonder just how muggle was this bar.

"Ah, I've heard good things about Campbell's Finest Old Whisky," said the ghost next to him. The ghost's face was invisible though he did were a monocle.

"It is one of the better brews," Lucius commented slightly, telling himself he had to make some in-roads somewhere in this pub, so why not with someone who at least looks respectable and has good manners. Inwardly, he had to wonder that if wizarding drinks were being served here, then most likely some of these heroes and villains had to be mudbloods and half-bloods. He didn't even consider the possibility that a pure-blood would willingly condescend to frequent such a place.

"I am known as The Gentleman Ghost. May I ask who you are?" asked the refined ghost.

Though he did not like communicating with specters and the like, this one was particularly well-mannered to the point that the wizard was intrigued. "Lucius Malfoy."

"You look new here, my good sir, have you been here before?"

"No, an… acquaintance of mine recommended the place."

"Have you been told the rules of the establishment?"

Malfoy frowned. The goblin Gutslash had not mentioned any rules. "What are these rules?" He really hoped he wasn't going to be told he'd have to wear something like the ridiculous costumes he'd been seeing. If so, someone was going to be _crucio_ -ed.

"Quite simple really," stated the ghost. "No one inside _Time in a Bottle_ is allowed to fight."

A woman made of what appeared to be mud circling another woman with rabbit ears, both exchanging death-like glares. After a moment, they separated and went to join their respective friends.

"If the people in this establishment are so powerful, yet many are enemies, how is it that no one has torn this place apart?" Lucius found himself asking.

The Gentleman Ghost nodded with humor. "Ah, yes, that is the marvel of this place. As I said, no one in the pub is allowed to fight. In fact, they can't. There is a magical artifact somewhere in here that is just called the ' _Merlin statue_ ' that makes it impossible for them to do so. So, here you have probably the safest bar in the world, and yet you ironically share it with some of your worst enemies."

"Why would anyone want to go to a bar that their enemy frequents if you can't fight them?" asked the Death Eater, thinking just how crazy the Muggle world had become.

"To taunt them, of course! Some heroes stop by here on the off chance they can learn what their foes are planning next. And that is why several of the villains fake plans here to throw the heroes off. It's all good fun!"

Lucius was sure now that all these muggles were insane. But, the dark lord would still expect Malfoy to hire them.

"But surely if they want to fight each other, all they have to do is step outside together, or follow the one you want to attack."

"In a regular pub that would work, but not here. Not at _Time in a Bottle_. The same Merlin statue that keeps people from fighting will also deposit people leaving the establishment at random places around London. That way they don't have to worry about getting jumped by the other patrons. Also, the places they are left around London are always clear of other attacks, so, no problems there either."

Lucius admitted it was rather ingenious, and another fact to tell the dark lord. After all, if the dark lord was going to take over the British Wizarding World, he would eventually go after muggle Britain as well. These heroes would have to be dealt with, and ways to get around the protections of this bar would have to be looked into as well. He would have to get the name of the proprietor later. Also, this artifact, this Merlin statue, could be a magical tool that the dark lord would reward him for, if Lucius could bring it to him.

"What brings you to _Time in a Bottle_ , Mr. Malfoy?" the ghost asked candidly.

"I have need of hiring some people with the skillset found here."

"Hmm," pondered the ghost. "If you are seeking to hire from here it most likely is that of the villain crowd; the heroes almost always do what they do for free."

"And of which crowd do you belong?" Malfoy asked.

The Gentleman Ghost chuckled at the blunt question. "Oh, I am a villain, to be sure."

Malfoy took a small sip of his drink savoring the taste. "Then do you know who in this bizarre establishment I go to to hire some people?" He stopped as someone in a walrus suit shuffled by followed by a being made entirely of thin wire jumbled all together. These people were not at all like the images that the dark lord had shown him. There must be a better quality super-villain around here somewhere. Or at least someone who knew where to find them.

"So, you are looking to hire." The ghostly figure turned to look around the room, as if trying to see someone. "Are you looking for basic stooges or real power houses?"

"Power houses?" asked the wizard, unfamiliar with the term.

"People that can demolish a house within a second or more."

"Ah, yes, I am definitely seeking several ' _power houses_ ', as you put it."

The Gentleman Ghost took a last sip of his tea and place the teacup on the bar. "I will be right back. Let me have a word with Death Dinosaur and I will have a better idea of what you might consider."

The wealthy Death Eater scanned the room, taking meticulous effort to spy everything because he knew that his master was going to want to examine his thoughts when he returned. He turned with a start when the bartender yelled at a laughing man in an orange and green costume climbed out of a mirror. A tall, muscular black man with wide shoulders and a huge afro walked in front of him causing Lucius to wet his lips. Remembering his duty to the dark lord, Malfoy turned back to the crowd. He heard someone say something about an Atlantean just as a man with what appeared to be a waterfilled fishbowl over his head wielding a trident strode to the back of the pub. An aristocratic woman dressed in green drank what looked like an expensive glass of wine with a gray-haired man with a blue cape that seemed to move on its own at times. A drunk at the bar was face down in a bowl of peanuts; he was dressed like a cowboy.

Malfoy was surprised when he realized that there was now someone new sitting on the stool next to him. Worse, it was someone he knew.

"Malfoy."

"Fra-"

"I am called Coffin Dweller here. You will use that designation."

Malfoy barely stopped his initial instinct to sneer, and instead, nodded to the vampire. "… what brings y-"

"Stop talking. I have a message for your master."

Malfoy gripped his cane that contained his wand. Using the wand as a focal point, he managed to conjure a privacy ward around them nonverbally. "And that is?" he said, trying to not show his disdain for the undead being.

"The Vampire Council has heard of the attacks on the giants and werewolves, your allies," hissed the vampire. "If you can not stop these attacks, the Vampire Council will not ally with your master."

"With the help of the vampire legions, we can stomp these interlopers into the dust! This Waller woman will be nothing but a smear stain when we finish with her!" barked Malfoy, determined to look strong, expecting that to help bring the vampire to his way of thinking.

"Are you done posturing?" Coffin Dweller scoffed with a sneer that Lucius could only dream of having. "The Vampire Council wants nothing to do with anything that will bring us to the attention and ire of Waller. If she were a vampire, she would be a queen or a vampire goddess. But she is not; therefore, we will avoid her at all cost."

"Is this because she controls muggles that have magic…, I mean ' _super powers'_? Surely it is to the interest of our two groups to remove the obstacle this Waller woman creates, is it not?"

"Why are you here?" demanded the vampire.

"What do you mean?" Lucius said, surprised at the subject change.

"I found you here by accident. I gave you the decision of the Council. But you were here for some other reason. What is it?"

Malfoy turned to face where most of the people were. "I'm here looking at the local talent."

As he glanced through the crowd, he was surprised when his eyes found an extremely attractive young woman sitting in a chair at a nearby table who wore no clothing, yet three balloons floating near her blocked his view to the sights he was interested in. He instantly decided to mix business with pleasure. Gripping his cane, he attempted to send a mental _imperio_ to her to follow him when he left the bar.

He was very surprised when she glanced at him and scowled angrily. He was even more surprised to sense a power stronger and older than he had ever expected. He could feel the disgust and anger that she felt for him that might have shamed him if he wasn't suddenly worried for his life. He was also aware that though she appeared to be nude, the balloons that seemed to hide her breasts and bits were always perceived to be blocking peoples view no matter where the people were in the room. This type of legilimency, not to mention the power behind it, was like nothing Lucius had ever encountered before,

Instead of evisceration, a loud bell also sounded in the bar, making most people look up.

"Alright, buddy," said the man behind the bar who had reached over with an incredibly long arm and grabbed Lucius by the arm. "That is your one and only warning. You try any more of that mental control stuff and you will be barred from _Time in a Bottle_."

"I will inform him of all the rules of the pub, Stretch," Coffin Dweller said coolly. "I don't think he knew what he was getting into when coming here."

"I still got to write him up. What's his name?" said the barkeep, his other arm shooting over ten feet to snag a pen and paper.

The vampire turned to the wizard. "What's your name?"

Lucius frowned in surprise, "You know my name."

"Not your real name," the vampire said, shaking his head. "How about ' _The Dark Mage_ '? Is that taken?"

Stretch flipped through some pages. "Closest we have is ' _Dark Druid'_ or _'Dark Opal'_ , so, yeah, ' _The Dark Mage_ ' is available."

The Coffin Dweller turned back to Lucius. "Well?"

Lucius gave him another confused look. "I do not understand."

The vampire sighed heavily. "Everyone here uses an alias, a codename, if you will. Now will ' _The Dark Mage_ ' work as a codename for you, or do you have a different codename you would like to use?"

Understand crossed his features. He actually like the sound of ' _The Dark Mage_ '. It had a sound that was ominous and demanded respect. Yes, that did appeal to him. "Yes, I shall be known as ' _The Dark Mage_ ' when in attendance at this pub."

"Yeah, glad you're gettin' into the spirit of things, mate," Stretch acknowledged. "That said, you pull another attempt at mental manipulation in here and you, my friend, will be barred entry."

"Do you know who I am?" Lucius glared with cold eyes.

"Yep, you're the Dark Mage," Stretch said, holding up the book that he had written the new codename onto. "And in here, who you are is just a regular bloke expressing somethin' special about yourself while comin' to this pub for a drink."

"My friend is new here," stated the returning Gentleman Ghost. "And you know the hardships the newcomers can bring." He finished with a shrug.

Stretch waved dismissively. "You know I don't make the rules, Mr. Craddock. I just have to inform the patrons; the Merlin statue makes them mind their manners. It also bars people who keep trying to get around the rules."

Lucius' head snapped to the vampire. "I thought you said everyone kept their identity secret here!"

"It's only true if you wish to keep you homelife to yourself," stated the Coffin Dweller. "Some, however, don't really have a life to guard. Cause he's dead and all so he doesn't give two figs if people know who he was. And do not say that applies to me just because I am a vampire!" he snarled, teeth gnashing. "I have no desire for the vampires I know to know I enjoy interacting with mortals. You have no idea how close minded most of them can be."

Lucius just blinked at that, waiting for his brain to start up again.

The Gentleman Ghost tutted at all this. "This is all interesting, however, I have convinced Death Dinosaur to give Mr.-"

"Dark Mage!" both Lucius and Coffin Dweller interjected.

"Hmm? ' _Dark Mage_ '? That sounds promising. Very good!" said the ghost. "Anyway, Death Dinosaur will give Dark Mage here a quick conference to hear what he is seeking. If all goes well, he can connect Dark Mage with individuals to be employed."

"This Death Dinosaur, he is a contractor?" asked Lucius.

"On occasion," answered the ghost as he led the wizard away.

Malfoy had to sidestep a woman in a strange outfit that, if he knew more about the Muggle world he would recognize, was a spacesuit. He bumped into a man in a flamingo costume and nearly stepped on the leg of a human-sized ant. Part of his problem was trying to look at all the bizarre things and people around him. The other was trying to follow a ghost that could just phase through whatever got in his way.

"You must remember to be respectful of Death Dinosaur," continued the Gentleman Ghost. "If he doesn't like you, he'll tear out your throat."

"I thought violence was impossible in here?"

"True, but Death Dinosaur would hunt you down to your home and slaughter you right in front of your family."

"Ah, so he is my kind of people," answered as he stepped over something oozing across the floor. He missed some of the residue left on the floor by the slime thing, causing him to slip. He nearly fell into another table, but was saved from a fall by thick strands of yellow hair suddenly catching him. He looked at the woman at the table with the long hair in question and considered making a pass at her since _compulsion_ and _imperio_ curses didn't work in this place.

She, however, ignored him and continued to talk to her companion, a rather large muscular fellow who wore gold-like sheep fleece with the ram's head and horns over his own head. The wizard in Lucius couldn't help by wonder if this woman was a master metamorphmagus with the way she controls her hair. And the sheep fleece the man wore resembled something Lucius had read in his youth regarding the golden fleece sought by the ancient Greek Argonauts.

"I'm just saying," continued the woman to her companion, "if Catwoman comes into England again and flicks that whip at me, all bets are off; I will tan her arse."

Lucius couldn't help but grin. It sounded like these were his kind of people.

"This way, Dark Mage," the Gentleman Ghost said once he noticed that he had left the wizard behind. "Those two are not the type you wish to employ."

Lucius reluctantly left the table. But not before earning a dark look from the man with the sheepskin cloak. "I think you may be mistaken."

"I am not. Godiva and Olympian are members of the Global Guardians. Heroes thru and thru. All you will get from them are broken bones and your teeth knocked out."

"Those things can be repaired," Lucius said, begrudgingly, looking back. "They might even be worth enduring."

The ghost shook his head in annoyance. "I am so glad to have parted ways with my fleshly body." Seeing that the wizard was still distracted, the Gentleman Ghost made a clearing his throat sound. "Now, about the individual you are about to meet. Death Dinosaur is rather unusual in several ways. I won't explain the most obvious because that will just be apparent when you see him. The next thing, however, is he talks and sounds just like the actor Terry-Thomas."

"Who?"

If the ghost has rolled his eyes, no one would have seen it since only his clothes, monocle and cane were visible. "A muggle actor often known to portray upper-class cads."

"I… think I understand."

"Good, and remember, be respectful. Or at least polite."

With that they came to a booth at the wall. An old hag who smelled of the sea was just leaving the booth and curtsied to the occupant as she left.

Upon having his first look at Death Dinosaur, Lucius froze. The ' _man_ ' sitting in the booth had the head of a tyrannosaurus rex (though Lucius didn't know that) just as minotaur had the head of a bull. It was so inhuman in the wizard's eyes that it actually made goblins seem more attractive. Could he actually be a metamorphmagus hiding his identity in this extreme manner, wondered the wizard.

"Ah, there you are, Mr. Malfoy, or ' _Dark Mage_ ', as I hear you are now using for your nom de plume. Best you should have thought through before coming into Time in a Bottle, eh, wot? Ha! Ha! But then we all scrubbed out in some fashion on our first arrival here! You'll learn. You'll see!"

The dinosaur-headed man waved a gloved hand for Lucius to join him at his booth just as a shadow stepped away. That is when the wizard realized that the creature was wearing an Armani suit, the only muggle clothing Lucius actually admired. He had four suits secretly hidden in his manor, which he wore on occasion when having dalliances in the muggle world. Death Dinosaur's suit, however, bore a red bowtie; which is something Lucius found to be as abhorrent as Death Dinosaur himself.

"Don't forget when that loan is due, Shadow-Thief. I won't do another extension for you," Death Dinosaur said with a primal growl.

The shadow solidified more into the black silhouette of a man, bowed, and then left.

"Ha! Have to keep them on their feet, eh, right?" the creature said with what Malfoy believed was a grin.

The Gentleman Ghost stood tall before the two individuals sitting in the booth. "Well, I shall just leave you two to make your plans together then."

"Wot? You aren't joining in, Craddock?" spoke the dinosaur head. "You made it sound like your wizard friend wanted a right bloody powerful team! Thought for sure you'd want in on this."

The ghost regarded the dinosaur-headed gangster and then the elegant wizard. "I suppose I could be convinced to participate," he responded with a casual shrug.

"Do you have the powers of a poltergeist?" Lucius found himself asking. While most ghosts could manifest on the mortal plane, it was affecting the living world where most spirits came in lacking. Poltergeists, a type of ghost, could amass quite a bit of ectoplasmic energy. More than enough to arrange furniture more to their liking or even attack the living.

"Nothing so pedestrian," remarked the ghost, more than a little insulted.

"Too right!" exclaimed Death Dinosaur. "Why our specter friend has not only faced Hawkman several times, and even the Justice Society of America, but he has also taken on the dreaded Batman several times! That is a bloody brilliant resume in our field. There are probably only a handful of ghosts on the planet that are that powerful."

The Gentleman Ghost dismissed the praise with a wave of his hand. "While I will accept the acknowledgements of my past deeds, I believe that there are closer to a hundred or more ghosts more powerful than myself in this plane of existence. That said, I tell you now, do not attempt to contact any of those spirits on peril of your immortal souls."  
"Wasn't planning to, old chap, but thanks for the warning," Death Dinosaur said, pausing to smoke his cigar.

Malfoy had not heard of the Justice Society or Hawkman. He had heard mention of a bat-like from the Americas that protected the innocent while butchering those that would prey on them, but had dismissed it as a rumor. Looking around the pub full of bizarre heroes and villains, he wondered how many rumors he had dismissed that were actually quite real. "I would be glad to have you partake in this venture, Mr. Craddock," Lucius said.

"Very well." The ghost disappeared and reappeared in an open spot in their booth. "Death Dinosaur, would you be so kind as to show my new friend what you know is available."

"First things first, my dear ghost. Does your friend have the capital for this venture?"

This was something that Lucius was familiar with. "Here is a down payment. I have more if the fighters you supply are of the quality I seek." He placed a leather bag on the table. Opening it, he displayed a large number of gems and golden jewelry.

The dinosaur-headed man chortled in amusement even as he had an assistant take the bag away to verify the quality of merchandise and what it was worth.

"Yes, well, let's see. First off, have you heard of the Masters of Disaster?"

¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`

 **AuThOr'S NoTeS:** _8/2/2019_

 _Ok, first off, Harry meets the rest of the Suicide Squad. How could this be a good idea? Harry is naturally going to want to go against them just on principle. Still it was a fun scene. And then Giganta decides to take Grawp along with her. How many ways can this go wrong? Seriously? Anyone want to pass along a suggestion? If I use it, I will give credit to you._

 _Then Lucius goes out at Voldemort's command to find more fighters like the Suicide Squad, with plans of supplementing his fighters as well as fighting fire with fire._

 _Time In A Bottle_ _is a real bar in the comics that was first used in_ _Knight and Squire_ _limited series. And, yes, the patrons of the bar, heroes and villains, can't fight each other because of a small Merlin statue. Patrons of the bar shown in the series include Coffin Dweller, Death Dinosaur Ming Dynasty, Birthday Girl & British Bulldog. Other DC characters that I included at the pub were Godiva, Olympian, Gentleman Ghost & Shadow-Thief._

 _Stretch the bartender was a character of my own._

 _As for Death Dinosaur sounding like the actor Terry-Thomas, that is something that the creator, Paul Cornell, stated about Death Dinosaur. Hopefully I did the mannerisms close enough to Terry-Thomas. If you don't know who Terry-Thomas is, you are really missing out and need to go watch some videos._

 _Also, Lucius is rather deviant which is normal for a Death Eater. I will not be doing any sex scenes, not to worry._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Tippet Textiles**

 **West of Worcester, England**

Alastor ' _Mad-Eye'_ Moody checked the blood tracker that Albus Dumbledore had given him. He knew that the Ministry considered all blood magic to be dark, and even benign trinkets were lumped into it being declared evil as well. Regardless of peoples' stances on the subject, it had proven useful at this point in revealing where the missing Potter boy had disappeared to.

Using his magical prosthetic eye, Moody scanned the building, noting the guard up high as well as the one at the main door. Both were dressed rather unusually even for muggles, but the one up high appeared to be the more deadly of the two. Moody may have been a pure-blood, but he had traveled around long enough in the muggle world to know what a sniper was. Looking through the rest of the building, he saw Potter in a large open space with several unusual people and some creatures that he had never seen the like of before. Things this strange he'd rather not have to deal with at all.

"Whoever they are they got Potter, that means I gotta get through them to get to him to get him out of there."

"Talking to yourself now, Mad-Eye? People are going to start thinking you are peculiar."

"Shut it, Tonks."

In truth, Mad-Eye liked the pink-haired metamorphmagus. She had spunk and she didn't baulk from a fight like many of the pureblood crybabies that he was asked to train into aurors. He actually hadn't trainees that spunky since James Potter, Sirius Black and the Prewett twins were in the academy.

"Let's get back to the others to plan this out," said the old auror.

"How many are there?"

"Not counting Potter, eighteen."

"Bloody hell, we only have thirteen, and that's including us!"

Moody's scarred face took on a nasty grin as he turned her way. "Surprise counts for a lot in a fight!"

¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`

Deadshot, with his mask off, scanned the area again, seeing nothing and took another puff on his cigarette. He turned to exhale the smoke into the room to keep anyone outside from noticing it.

Just then a sudden crack sound appeared two feet away directly behind the back of his head.

" _Stupe_ -"

Deadshot dove to the side, rolling as he did so, twisting to bring his wrist-guns to bear on whoever go the drop on him.

He just barely noticed that it was a scarred-over old man who was also diving away from him. Deadshot fired once in the leg and watched him drop to the ground.

There had been a second crack, only this one was much quieter and happened during the quick scuffle.

" _Stupefy_!" said the quick, female voice behind Deadshot, who, this time, was not able to get at his attacker, resulting in him slumping onto the floor. Even so, the assassin had twisted back towards her and had almost had enough time to shoot her, though she didn't know how close that came to be.

"Mad-Eye, you alright?" asked Tonks, as she scanned the room for any other possible foes.

The old ex-auror pushed himself into a sitting position. "I've had worse days." He pulled up his pant leg to expose the bullet holes in his wooden prosthetic. " _Reparo_ ," he muttered with a wave of his wand causing the bullet to pop out of the hole just before the hole itself knitted closed. "Glad he chose to shoot that leg. The other one isn't as nearly easy to fix."

Hearing something, Tonks reached down and pulled an earpiece off of the stunned assassin. Her face morphed into that of Floyd Lawton a.k.a. Deadshot. "What is it? Can't I take a leak without someone needing to yak my ear off?"

"If you were taking a leak, then what the hell were you shooting for?" asked the voice on the other end of the earpiece.

"What can I say, I went to piss in the corner, turned out I was pissing on an angry rat. It startled me so I shot it."

Laughter came from the other end. "Wish I'd seen that! I guess you can say you gave that rat both barrels!"

Tonks turned to Moody and rolled her eyes at the exasperation of men. "I got to get cleaned up here. Talk later."

"Yeah, the rat probably splattered you back! Ha!"

After putting the earpiece on, Tonks magically switched clothes with Deadshot. Once her body was morphed appropriately into Deadshot's costume, she took her mokeskin pouch and attached it to the belt. Then, using her wand, she magicked her clothes off the assassin and into the pouch leaving Deadshot in his underwear.

"What kind of underclothing is that?" muttered Moody.

"It's basically tighty-whities. Did you really think he would wear briefs? He's a top-notch assassin. He's not going to let things go flying about while he's on a job."

Moody eyed his protégé. "You've put way too much thought into that."

¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`

Bolt sat on a bent metal chair that let him have a good look out at the parking lot. He had once been a stuntman before he and some other people he knew had cobbled together his suit that he used for crime. Once it was complete, he'd soon made a name for himself as an elite metahuman hitman. Later some of the power of the suit internalized within him, making him a real metahuman. He lost the ability of flight, strength and invulnerability, but still retained his electrical abilities. Life was good for this former son of Texas, the women were, too. But, he still had problems. Usually it was superheroes. Twice it had been a STD. Now it was surviving doing time on Waller's Suicide Squad.

He was supposed to guard the door, which he didn't feel was really necessary with Deadshot on watch above him. He had an old Louis L'Amour book that he'd been reading; he'd been fortunate to find in a used bookstore in England of all places. It was as he turned the page that he happened to glance up and saw something he hadn't expected.

"Hey, Floyd! Hey, hey, Deadshot! You see what I got approaching me?"

"Yeah, I see him," came the voice over the earpiece.

"That's the battered half-giant we ended up rescuing when we put a stop to the other giants getting ready to go on a rampage."

"Yeah, yeah, I heard about it."

Bolt was standing there as he watched the half-giant limp on in a direct line toward him. "How do you think he knew we were here?"

"How would I know?" came the reply.

Bolt flexed his arms preparing to fire a bolt of lightning but wanted the half-giant to come closer. "You think he tracked that young giant that Giganta brought back with her?"

"…maybe?"

"Shoot! I think I remember hearing that the young giant is this guy's half-brother of something!"

"You don't say,"

Bolt turned to see Deadshot behind him, having just come down the stairs. "What are you doing down here?"

"Wanted to have a word with the big guy," Floyd said, his mask still off.

Bolt turned to look at the big hairy man. "He's big alright. Love to see him go toe-to-toe with Mammoth sometime. You really gonna talk to him? Shouldn't we tell the others?"

"Not yet. I think I can get through to him. He looks really… what's the word… oh yeah, _Stupefy_!"

Bolt was struck by the magic spell right in the back, and fell like a sack of potatoes.

Tonks morphed her face back to normal as she opened the door. "Wotcher, Hagrid. You ok?"

"Yeah," he mumbled as he ducked through the door, his answer belying the bruises and cuts visible on his hands and face. "He give ya any trouble?"

"Not really. He did mention recognizing you."

Curious, Hagrid used one of his feet to turn over the metahuman, revealing the large skull with the lightning bolt behind it symbol on his chest. "I saw this fella before. He was part of tha' group tha' tore up the giants tha' wanted to work for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. The ones tha' took my baby brother with 'em."

After being introduced to his baby half-brother Grawp, Hagrid had had an argument with the size changing woman Giganta who insisted that Grawp was being mistreated and was now coming with her. When Hagrid said that he should be the one to take responsibility for Grawp because of their biological connection, Giganta smashed him into the ground leaving the already battered Hagrid unconscious. When he came to, he was being treated by two witch healers and Giganta and his brother were gone along with all of her group. Deciding he needed to head back to Hogwarts to tell Dumbledore about all these happenings, he had sent Olympe Maxime, who he had invited on the venture to see the giants, back to Beauxbatons where she had to get ready for the next school year, as well as recover from her injuries. The portkey back to England had brought him back in enough time that Hagrid had been able to volunteer to join Mad-Eye in this rescue mission to find and maybe rescue Harry Potter.

Tonks frowned. "The git on the floor did mention that they have your half-brother here."

"Grawp is here?" The giant's one eye that wasn't swollen shut opened wide in surprise.

Moody apparated in front of the giant with his wand raised. " _Silencio!_ "

Hagrid had opened his mouth to call for his brother, only for nothing to come out. He glanced down at the scarred ex-auror with a myriad of emotions.

"If you want to help your brother, not to mention Harry Potter, who we originally came for, you can't go running into this place bellowing through your gob! If these blokes can do even half of what you claim to have done, then we need surprise on our side like we used taking out these two scoundrels."

Hagrid was broiling inside, yet knew that Mad-Eye was right. With reluctance, the half-giant nodded, and Moody agreed to take off the silencing spell.

Tonks had used the moment to conjured ropes around the stunned Bolt and had stuffed the super-villain is a small closet. Moody turned his attention of the inside of the factory. "Let me look to where the others are. Once they are all in place, I will give the signal to attack."

¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`

Kingsley Shacklebolt waved his companion over to where the auror was ducking behind an old truck that may have rusted to the ground.

Dedalus Diggle hurried over from where he'd been behind a tree. The short excitable man somehow kicked a rock that flew out hitting several empty tin cans someone had stacked for target practice as evidenced by the holes. The noise would have clearly given them away if there hadn't been an even louder sound being made.

Kingsley wished he could just _stupefy_ the man before he got himself, or worse, someone else, killed. But Dumbledore had promised the anxious man a chance to experience action in the field, and because Kingsley had managed to survive training Tonks, he was elected. Kingsley would have shoved the duty back onto Dumbledore, except the Supreme Mugwump had been called in for an emergency meeting of the ICW somehow regarding someone claiming to be the legendary Circe, and taking control of a major part of Greece. Kingsley did not envy Dumbledore's job.

At least not until he saw the thing just over fifty yards away from them.

At times it was roughly humanoid, though made of segments of metal, like an inexperienced metal sculptor trying to piece segments of metal scraps together to make a man. The frightening thing was that the metal man seemed to literally explode at times, sending the metal of his body flying about dangerously to anything living. The object that the metal man was working on was a massive block of ice. Ironically, this man of scrap metal was trying his hand at sculpting a woman.

"We're f-fighting that?" Diggle exclaimed, dropping his wand.

Kingsley glanced at his partner and let out a groan of annoyance. "Take off that blasted hat, Diggle. Anyone can spot that from a mile away."

Diggle snapped his hat and pulled it to his chest. Noticing he had dropped his wand, he picked that up, too. "What now?"

Kingsley took a second to grind his teeth. Dumbledore owed him big for this. "Either throw your hat away or shrink it and put it in a pocket."

"Oh!" Diggle accepted the advice and shrunk his hat.

The metal man stepped closer to his work, now choosing to use his ' _hands_ ' to scrap the ice sculpture to a finer form.

"W-what spells do you think I should use?" Diggle asked the auror.

Having seen something on the other side of the being they would later learn was called Shrapnel, Kingsley grinned and nodded. "None. Seems young Bill Weasley wants to claim this monster."

"W-what?" Diggle said, while nearly dropping his wand again. Kingsley indicated when the redhead wizard was, to which breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, that's that then."

"Yep, now we get to head inside and see what other monsters are in there," responded Kingsley.

Diggle gulped and followed after the auror, all the while wondering why he had asked Dumbledore for this experience.

¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`

Mundungus Fletcher let out a ' _epp_ ' of surprise as Severus Snape grabbed the collar of his jacket and pulled him back.

Severus hated the fact that Mundungus had been hoisted onto him. However, he had to admit that of everyone else going on this rescue mission, that he and Moody were the only ones that could ensure the petty thief's attendance.

"Need I remind you," Severus said in a low, cold tone, "that is you were to abscond out of here when the action begins, when I find you… no one else ever will find you."

Mundungus stared at the potions master and tried to swallow the lump in his throat and almost choked in the attempt.

Using his wand, Severus made a part of the wall transparent only on their side so no one could see them. About twenty feet from them he could see two females, one dressed as some kind of clown while the redhead seemed to be wearing leaves or more likely clothing made to look like leaves. Looking around, he spotted a spot a little further down where some old machinery had been left.

Moving to the new spot, cleared away some of the vines and then made an opening in the wall. He dragged Fletcher inside and then closed the opening he had made.

"The two females should be simple enough to take down. Even you should be able to do that, Fletcher. I will-"

"You will do nothing!" cried a feminine voice, even as vines flew out and encircled Severus, hoisting him up into the air.

Mundungus stared up at potions master with a bit of a smirk of amusement. Fortunately, his sense of survive kicked in and he jumped out of the way of a large furry thing that made the thief think of a werewolf but it was not quite the right shape.

Waving his wand, he used a spell he used most when moving merchandise. " _Wingardium leviosa!_ "

The attacking feral creature was now being held helpless in the air almost ten feet from were Severus was. Mundungus then had to avoid a large wooden mallet being swung at him while still maintaining the spell to keep the were-creature from also attacking him.

"Help!" Fletcher shrieked, as he jumped away from the mallet again.

"Ah, does the little stinky man not want to play by my rules?" giggled Harley Quinn. "Too bad. You are the one who choose to come in here. My house! My rules! And Harley says I get to hit you with my hammer now!"

Mundungus cried out again, racing out into the open, levitating the howling Hyena after him, while Harley gave chase while doing backflips.

Severus could here his fellow members of the Order of the Phoenix having their own battles. His was evidently with the plant lady who looked remarkably like "Lily?" he said in surprise.

"You tore away my vines! They had done nothing to you, you fiend! Now I shall let your corpse feed their roots as I restore them!"

' _No_ ', Severus realized, ' _This madwoman is not Lily, even if she has a similar temper_.'

His wand still in his hand, he gave it a flick, setting sections of the vine holding him on fire.

"My babies!"

Severus fell to the floor and ripped off the rest of the vine around him. He ducked and rolled away as something tree-like passed by where his head had been making him glad he had gained experience with Professor Sprout when dealing with the Whomping Willow.

He sent a stunning spell her way, but she proved he could dodge, too. "I have no desire to hurt you," Severus said, making him think he might be subconsciously be thinking of her as his childhood friend Lily again.

"I can't claim the same!" snarled the woman.

There was an explosion somewhere within the large room, and Snape and Poison Ivy stopped to watch at King Shark flew through the air and then through the wall near them.

"Look," Severus said, before the redhead could tear into him again. "I can heal your plants if you will let me."

Poison Ivy stiffened. No one had ever offered to do something like that. True, most people couldn't do magic so the number of people that could actually help heal her plants were probably so few she probably would hardly meet any of them. "If this is a trick…"

"No trick, my Li-lady." He grimaced when he realized he had almost called her Lily, his first and only true friend. Realizing there must be a reason for that, he drew on his occlumency training to focus his mind. It only took him another breath to realize that he was reacting at least partially to pheromones in the air.

He cast a quick bubble-head charm on himself, ignoring Mundungus as he raced by with the were-creature still floating above him while the female clown was now trying to spray the thief with a seltzer bottle spewing acid.

"I believe the first plants I sev-injured were over here." Severus pointed his wand at the wall that he had originally entered through and muttered a spell causing the wall to vanish.

Slowly, while keeping an eye on the redhead woman that was not Lily, he moved over and stepped outside. Poison Ivy slowly followed. While she was still angry with the hawk-nosed wizard, she was curious to see if he would do what he said and heal her babies. Plus, even though he now had a bubble of air around his head, he should have been deeply affected by her pheromones, yet he had enough strength to resist and offer a means of making it right. Very few people had the strength of self to resist like that. True, she could repair the damage herself, and yet, she was interested in the results of this wizard.

Behind them, Mundungus had now determined to use the spell holding the Hyena in the air as a bludgeoning weapon in which put Harley Quinn on the run this time.

Severus was once again mentally thanking his Pomona Sprout for helping his to perfect healing various plants that he needed to take cuttings from. Once the vines were healed to his liking, Severus stepped back so this Lily-lookalike could examine them.

Somewhere inside, Severus distinctly heard a yell from Arthur Weasley followed by Hagrid's bellow shouting something that sounded like ' _Gromp_ '.

A metal boomerang slammed into the wall near his head. Snape turned to look for the source of the weapon. Poison Ivy shouted out "No!", and suddenly tackled him to the ground just before an explosion occurred.

Severus was on the ground with his ears ringing, and someone on his back. He turned to discover the redhead there groaning in pain. A cone of smoldering green vegetation encapsulated them, probably saving their lives.

Grasping his wand, he put out the flames burning the plant cone around them, then healed his and her ears.

"I'm going to grind Boomerbutt in mulch for this."

Realizing that this ' _Boomerbutt_ ' must be one of her comrades, he decided to say nothing. As it was, she was still somewhat on top of him. Her eyes were green making him think of Lily again, except this woman's eyes were a more vibrant green, like that of a leaf.

He turned to face her better. She noticed their position and gave a predatory smirk.

They both looked up a rough ball shape consisting of Hagrid and what Severus thought was an alligator man rolled passed them while grappling with each other.

"I believe it may not be safe to-"

Severus froze when he realized this attractive woman had moved her head into the space of his air bubble he had over his head. He could feel the hormones of his body rapidly being affected by the pheromones this red beauty was breathing into his air bubble. In fact, as she leaned closer, her lips parted, he was-

"WOULD YOU ALL STOP THIS NOW! YOU ARE BEING RIDICULOUS! YOU ARE ALL FIGHTING FOR THE SAME THING! STOP GOING AT EACH OTHER LIKE ANIMALS! IF YOU WANT TO FIGHT, GO FIGHT THE DEATH EATERS! DON'T DO THEIR JOB FOR THEM!"

Severus pulled away from Poison Ivy. She looked confused, but allowed him to go. He knew that voice. "Potter," he muttered icily. He moved around a frozen ice block containing Emmeline Vance, and used his wand to move some broken rusted machinery to find where the irksome teen was berating everyone. Does that brat even care that it had been so many years since the potions master has been kissed that he wasn't even sure how to do so anymore?

Harry was pacing as he continued with his tirade, but had discontinued the _sonorous_ spell to amplify his voice. "You lot come barging in here why? Were you unhappy that two ladies saved me from the attacking dementors? Or maybe you didn't like how they put down the werewolves that were going to force other werewolves to serve as Voldemort's attack dogs? Or maybe you didn't like that they stopped a tribe of giants joining those on the dark?"

Harry stood there, anger flaring, causing a light wind to move through the factory. "Would it have hurt to send in an emissary instead of an attack squad?"

"They stole my little brother!" bellowed Hagrid, who now stood in the back, having just staggered to that point. Killer Croc's jaws were suck into the half-giant's arm, the reptilian man hanging there limply, unconscious.

"Uh?" Harry glanced around, having his rant derailed.

"Giganta might be considered guilty of that," Killer Frost said, leaning against a pylon to keep her balance. "But to be fair, she thought of it more as rescuing the kid."

"Which is something that could still be mediated," Harry said, glad to have returned to his point so quickly. "You should all be on the same side. Merlin knows there are probably more than enough Death Eaters to go around."

"Enough, Potter!" growled Alastor Moody. "We get it! Assumptions were made! We ran in not knowing what we were getting into!" Mad-Eye was flat on his back with the sword of Katana held at his throat. His prosthetic leg had been effectively chopped off and the swordswoman held the ex-auror's wand tightly.

"So Potter wasn't a hostage?" This came from Amos Diggory, a new recruit to the Order of the Phoenix since the murder of his son. Amos had lost two teeth and nearly been strangled by the scarf of Captain Boomerang.

"Well, bollox," Tonks summed up for everyone.

"Does that mean I hafta stop hittin' this idiot?" Harley whined, from where she was smacking Mundungus Fletcher in the face.

"Not necessarily," Tonks stated.

"We are finished with violence for the time being, Harley," said a man with a thick streak of white at the forefront of his red hair.

"Wait a minute!" Mad-Eye called out, grabbing his wand back from Katana who was offering it to him. "I know this fellow. He's dark! He's a bloody demonologist!"

"And you have Snape!" Harry shouted back. "Maybe we should all just hear each other out instead of killing each other, you think?"

"Kid's got a point," Captain Boomerang said, from an alcove where he stood sipping from a can of beer.

Nightshade stepped out of the shadows with a bloody brow. A shadow creature carrying the stunned form of Hestia Jones with it. "So are we in agreement? We are stopping fighting each other and instead we are going to patch ourselves up and try talking instead?"

"Yes!" insisted Harry. "To do otherwise just helps Voldemort."

"He's got a point," Tonks said, still feeling sick from the affects of Count Vertigo. She didn't know who had stunned the bloke, but she owed them a beer later.

It was a little awkward at first, but eventually everyone began to accept that the fighting was over. The wizards became more popular among the felons when the healing spells and potions were shared. It helped that no one died.

"Bill?" Arthur was thrilled to see his son survived. "You're ok, son?"

Bill was beaming, despite his ripped clothes and splattering of some blood. "That was the greatest fight of my life, dad! That metal guy, he's called Shrapnel, he's deadly! I'm rather surprised I survived, let along beat him! It was glorious!"

"Er, Bill, just, please, don't talk like that around your mother," said Bill's father. "She'd never let you out of the house again. As it is, I'm hoping she wasn't in the room with the family clock."

Both Weasleys looked up at the sound of raised voices between Giganta and Hagrid.

Bill grimaced. "Think the peace will last?"

¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`

 **Four Days Later**

 **Malfoy Manor**

Lucius Malfoy stayed in a low bow before his master until finally given leave to rise.

There were many Death Eaters in court that day. All were watching him as he brought news of the muggles with amazing abilities to his master. He knew several were making bets on whether the dark lord would punish him or not.

"What is that outfit you are wearing, Lucius?" asked the dark lord.

Lucius froze and glanced down at his new attire that he had bought at the _Time in a Bottle_ pub. He had been pleasantly surprised when he discovered a group of costume designers in a booth nearby after his discussion with Death Dinosaur. He'd been actually surprised at some of the choices available. And pleased at others. Some of what he had seen made him wonder if Dumbledore obtained some of his more garish robes through these contractors. His own clothing was of the style of French aristocrats from the 1700s, but with strong mystical elements. He loved the green and yellow fabric as well as the cloak. And his domino mask was of an incredibly soft leather that made Lucius never want to take it off. He even had one designed for his wife and he hoped she would wear it for him.

"Ah, the, ah, place that I went to hire your new fighters, they, that is, it is the custom to wear a suitable costume, for… anonymity purposes… as well as to fit in with the locals."

"And you felt your Death Eater uniform would not do so?" the dark lord mocked.

Lucius bowed his head. "I felt it better that no one connect Death Eaters with hiring super-powered fighters."

Lucius let out a small breath of relief when the dark lord seemed to accept this answer. Now for the hard part. "These… mercenaries, they are… proud. And they will fight with all their heart. But they will have to be separate from your Death Eaters."

"Separate, Lucius?" Voldemort's fingers traced the edges of two of Nagini's teeth that had been fashioned into a necklace. "Explain?"

"Of course, my lord." Lucius' hands began to tremble as he worked to lock down his emotions. "Keeping these mercenaries separate from your Death Eaters has several advantages. The main one being that Dumbledore will think that there is a new player in the field with an unknown agenda. He will waste time and resources trying to discover the origins and reason for their actions."

"And the other reason, Lucius? The one you are holding back from me."

Lucius gulped. "Please try to understand, my lord. These people are powerful and it has made them proud. If you were to subjugate them the way you normally would…" He took a hesitant breath. "I truly think it would undermine their fighting performance." He stopped fearing that this may have been too far. Especially after the death of Nagini.

"Hmm, and you think these clothes will hide your identity, do you? What of your hair then? It is very… distinct after all."

Lucius let out a breath of relief. "I plan to use a simple hair coloring spell and different styling. I was thinking a dark brown."

Voldemort waved that aside as he cared little for hair. "And you think this will bring us closer to taking down this group that has been focusing on the allies we are recruiting?"

"Yes," Lucius answered. "May I show them to my lord?"

"You brought them here?" the dark lord said with surprise thinking Malfoy was a fool if he brought these fighters to his own home where the dark lord was also holding court.

"No, my lord. But I traded with a… sorcerer by the name of Felix Faust. I was given a viewing crystal where I recorded the images of the mercenaries I hired."

"Felix Faust?" This intrigued the dark lord. "I thought he was just a legend. A myth for the ages."

Lucius grimaced. "I can not confirm if this ' _Faust_ ' is the true Faust or a pretender. I could tell that he was incredibly powerful just as you are."

"I will want to know more of this man that claims to be the Faust of legend. But for now, show me these mercenaries about which you seem so eager."

Lucius stopped himself from showing any hesitancy. "As you wish, my lord."'

Malfoy took out a large orange gem and held it up to his eye while facing the clear area in the middle of the room.

"Most of these people are Americans. Try to not hold that against them. The first is a four-member team that call themselves the _Masters of Disaster_." The name brought about a tittering of laughter from among the Death Eaters in the room. The images of a woman composed of water suddenly becoming a tidal wave quieted the room to Lucius' appreciation. "This is New Wave. She's the leader of the group, rather violent and rather creative with her abilities. The next is Shakedown." The scene changed to show a man in a green costume pointing at a boulder. The vibrations coming from the man rendered the boulder to rubble in seconds. "The next two are married. They go by the codenames Heatstroke and Coldsnap." A woman in a yellow costume with red hair flew through the air while covered in flames but not burning. The man was in a blue outfit but demonstrated ice powers. Malfoy chose not to share that due to the couple's powers they could not touch one another and were desperate for a cure which the wizard offered to try find for them.

"This next grouping used to belong to an organization called the _Brotherhood of Evil_ , but most of the members seemed to have left for the time being." The orange gem now showed an aristocratic woman in green and black. "Her name is Phobia. She can somehow tap into a person's mind and then create life-like illusions of a person's greatest fear."

"She's a muggle boggart!" chortled one of the Death Eaters.

Lucius frowned and wished he could use his wand to punish the individual. Instead, he added, "True, but she won't stop if you start laughing at her. Instead, she will have slit your throat before you could recover yourself. And that is not something a boggart would do now is it?"

He continued on with his presentation. "Next is Warp. He is French, and he has ability to fly and create… I forget the word he used, but he is like a portkey, only easier and faster."

The picture changed from a short man in yellow flying through the air to that of a large pink mass. "This German man was changed, mutated somehow, into, I believe they called it protoplasm, but it's more like thick pudding. However," he continued before any of the mockers could say anything, "his body is a living furnace. Those that he touches can be burned to death within seconds. He is homicidal and as twisted as Greyback."

"The last man from the _Brotherhood of Evil_ is from Haiti. I think he is a half-blood but had been raised muggle. Houngan uses magicks similar to the style used in Haiti, things what they call voodoo. Houngan has somehow managed to breach magic and technology to some extent to at least make his voodoo dolls work. He can make pain similar to the _cruciatus_ curse using his voodoo dolls… from up to a nearly a mile away."

"The next man in another German." This time the person displayed had a yellow bodysuit with orange gloves, boots and trunks. Upon his head he wore a metal helmet that was riveted into place. He also had a long pink cape. Several of the Death Eaters started to laugh at the sight. Malfoy just sighed. "I think you may want to keep your personal opinion about the baron's wardrobe to yourself. Especially the color design. Personally, I choose to think that he is color-blind, like Goyle. He has had the same uniform since he served in WWII. Baron Blitzkrieg is one of those Nazis that has fallen on hard times, which is good for us because now he is available to fight for us. As for his abilities, somehow, he can siphon the energies of his mind to allow him to perform several meta-human abilities for brief periods. He can emit beams of light from his eyes that can melt through a steel wall. He can fly, and move at super-human speed. He can choose to be invulnerable, and he has super-strength."

"What does that mean, super-strength?" asked Nott, mockingly.

"He can lift a trolley with one hand."

"What's a trolley?"

Malfoy groaned in annoyance. "He can bloody lift the knight bus with one hand."

That shut them up as they began to consider the implications of someone that powerful.

"Next, I managed to connect with this woman. Cheshire is both French and Vietnamese. She is considered one of the world's most ruthless mercenaries. She is especially adept at poisons and is extremely proficient in the martial arts."

The picture of the black-haired woman shown through the gem surprised everyone because they were not expecting someone so beautiful.

"Is the martial arts anything like marital arts, because I wouldn't mind trying that with her, even if she is a muggle," joked Pettigrew.

No one else laughed about that.

"It-it was a joke," mumbled Pettigrew, forgetting that they were all pure-blood who distained muggles.

"Poor taste, Pettigrew. This woman literally caused the obliteration of the country of Qurac last year. Every man, woman, child, dog and donkey. Dead because of her. Even if you were to have killed every person you ever met in your life, you will still not have come close to her body count."

Malfoy paused to look at the other Death Eaters in the room. "I am explaining this all to you so that you don't insult these fighters I am bringing to our lord and get yourself killed. True, most of them are muggles. Some I suspect are squibs or muggle-borns in which magic has chosen to display itself in a different way. Some even use remarkable technology the likes we can't imagine. With these particular muggles and whatever they are, I ask you, for at least the time being, to regard and respect them for their battle prowess."

Malfoy continued on with his presentation, showing them the lineup he had arranged which included Mirror Master, Deadline, Fadeaway Man, Lady Vic, Gentleman Ghost, Jinx, Sea Wolf, Black Manta, Gunhawk, Ubermensch, Copperhead and Deathstroke.

At the end, Lucius had been happy to see he had pleased the dark lord. It was rare that anyone could please him that well. Lucius had been even more anxious since he could tell that his master was looking forward to _crucio_ -ing someone. Fortunately, there was always Pettigrew for that task.

¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`

 **AuThOr'S NoTeS:** _8/24/2019_

 _Sorry if this was rushed. I am heading out with the family tomorrow for 8 vacation days at Pacific Beach, WA, which we try do every year with my in-laws and all their kids. It's a large group of people. Sad part is the poor internet connection where we will be. Oh, well._

 _I hope everyone liked the battle between the Order of the Phoenix and the Suicide Squad. There are lots of battles between superhero groups due to misunderstandings, I just borrowed that plot device. I also wanted to show the lineup of villains that Lucius had managed to put together at the pub Time in a Bottle._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **MALFOY MANOR**

Voldemort wiped his mouth having just finished his dinner of one of Lucius' prized albino peacocks. He glanced at the clock on the wall and broke out into a cruel grin.

Things were about to happen soon.

His new tools would be tested.

People would die.

He was looking forward to hearing how well it all turned out.

¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`

 **AZKABAN ISLAND**

Severus Snape pulled his robe tightly around him. Thanks to Albus Dumbledore, Severus had never been to the Island of Azkaban before. It was strangely ironic that it was the dark lord that would be the one to send him there.

"Nervous, Snape?" Lorne Nott goaded just behind the potions master.

"Should I be?" Severus retorted, glancing back at the silver mask worn by Nott.

"Knock it off, you two!" barked Macnair. Of all of them, Walden Macnair knew the island best. "We go this way." He turned and walked down a rock path that almost wasn't there. He didn't look back to see if anyone was following.

Severus let Crabb and Nott pass him. Yaxley held back to stay with Snape. They stood together as the other new mercenaries Malfoy had found filed passed them.

"That cloak got us passed the island's anti-apparition wards."

Severus' eyes glanced over at the self-proclaimed ' _Fadeaway Man_ '. "I know I've read of that cloak he wears. I just don't know when I did."

"I thought muggles couldn't use magical items," Yaxley said, shooting Severus a questioning look. All of the wizards had been amazed when the Fadeaway Man had them all walk through his extended cloak only to find themselves transported to the Island of Azkaban.

"He still could be a wizard, just a weak one, or more likely a squib." Severus knew that Yaxley would like that answer best. It would make the Fadeaway Man seem weaker, and less of a threat.

Severus and Yaxley had to keep from flinching as the Sea Wolf went by them. Both men gazed after the werewolf, then glanced up at the quarter-moon in the night sky. No matter what they wanted to think, there was more to these mercenaries then they were comfortable.

"How is he transformed?" asked Yaxley. "Not even Greyback can do that."

"There's more to this world than these islands of yours," stated a black man in a strange, skimpy garb. Neither man recognized the Haitian accent of Houngan, but they could sense the dark power emanating from him. Houngan actually had to tell them where Haiti was, much to his amusement. Severus did finally remember reading about the magical practices of Haiti, the majority of them being extremely dark, especially the necromantic rites.

As the Haitian villain walked after the others, Yaxley and Severus slowly followed after them. "I'm not sure what to think of these mercenaries that Malfoy hired," admitted Yaxley.

"They have been told of the dementors, and they are still willing to face and fight them." Severus paused. "They are either mad or… something else. Something we should be very wary of."

Yaxley grunted. "We shall see."

A thoughtful look crossed Severus' face. "Did anyone explain to Nott and the others to keep some of the guards alive so we can use them with the _imperio_ to find our confined fellow Death Eaters?"

Yaxley muttered a low curse and rushed ahead to find the more impulsive and less conniving of their group.

Severus stayed in the rear trying to figure out how to explain all this to Dumbledore later. He hadn't returned to Hogwarts in almost two weeks. The dark lord had been keeping him busy brewing potions, identifying potions that other Death Eaters grabbed during a raid, and further training three of his former Slytherin students in the arts of potions making so that they could take up some of the slack for when he was doing other duties.

As they approached the outer wall of the Azkaban prison, three Dementors swooped down toward them. Black Manta fired red beams of light from the eyes of his helmet, sticking the furthest Dementor, causing it to bounce back against the prison wall, it's black cloak smoldering as it fell to the ground in a lump. Black Manta sent several more blasts until he was sure it wasn't going to rise again. Coldsnap, of the Masters of Disaster, encased the closest Dementor in a thick block of ice. His fiancée, Heatstroke, flew up into the air, and sent a volley of fireballs into the remaining Dementor. It tried to escape, but was not used to having to evade anything, and was quickly engulfed in flames.

Heatstroke landed as close as she dared to her fiancé. "Darryl, that-that thing made me feel cold," she said, shivering despite the flames covering her body.

"These things affect the soul, baby. It is psychosomatic. You were feeling what it was doing to your soul. Hell, it made me feel cold, and I didn't think that was possible for me anymore."

"But-but I don't believe in souls," she protested.

"You should," commented Jinx, a bald woman of Indian descent, who despite wearing very little, she seemed unbothered by the cold that engulfed the island. Jinx walked up to the Dementor encased in ice, and leaned close to stare into its hooded face. "Souls are what this thing likes to eat most." She raised an eyebrow as she watched Houngan taking some of the ashes from the Dementor that had burned, and placed them in an opening in a small metal doll he carried.

A muscular man in an orange bodysuit and a green cloak stepped forward. "I think I ran into something like this when I was attempting to perform a ritual at Stonehenge. That blasted Morgaina le Fey set them upon me to take the Sorcerer's Treasure away from me. Singed her hands good before I escaped her horde of minor demons." William Zard, a.k.a. the Wizard, used the hand wearing the mystical Power Glove to fiddle with the large Energy Prism that hung from his neck.

Corban Yaxley spun the Wizard around, his wand sparking in his hand. "How dare you claim to have met the great Morgaina le Fey! If you had met the great Morgaina, a muggle like you would have had your skin shredded from your body!"

Wizard rolled his eyes before flicking his finger, thus sending Yaxley flying back into a large puddle of ice and water. "I may boast from time to time, but I do not exaggerate. I met the withered old crone, and while I do not have the ability to best her yet, there will be a day of retribution."

"Yaxley! Control yourself!" snarled Nott. "The dark lord is your master, not the fabled le Fey! Remember yourself!"

Snape knew better than to help Yaxley as he crawled out of the puddle, but he still sent a drying and warning charm at the fuming man. Stepping past Yaxley, Severus couldn't help but say, "We were told that most of these mercenaries had great powers, that didn't mean that some of them couldn't have also been a wizard or witch." He mused over what he had learned. He had not known before now that Yaxley was one of the cult followers of Morgaina le Fay.

Severus continued on to where the rest had stopped right next to the back wall of Azkaban. A woman stood there in blue, including her mohawk hair and her skin, was talking to a large bald stuttering man in a green outfit.

"I want a hole in this $&%#ing wall big enough for us to all walk in! But don't you $&%#ing dare knock the whole building this time!"

"S-s-sure thing-ing-ng, N-n-new Wave."

The muscular bald man, slightly shaking, turned to the stone wall of Azkaban, drew in a deep breath, and raised a hand forward.

An immense wave of vibrations began to pound the walls of Azkaban, and to the amazement of the wizards, the infamous stone wall began to crumble before their eyes.

"Incoming!" shouted Sea Wolf, pointing skyward.

Severus felt his heart clench in his chest as a swarm of Dementors flew down toward them. He thought of using his patronus, but knew that if he did, and word got out that his patronus was that of a doe, the dark lord would be more than a little suspicious of him. But the alternative was to allow the Dementors to consume his soul, such as it was, and he didn't want that either.

But then another alternative happened.

The mercenary super-villains attacked the Dementors.

¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`

 **THE BURROW**

"This is so bloody not fair!" shrieked Alecto Carrow.

"Now, now, ducky," her brother, Amycus, said soothingly to her, but still keeping his distance as if she were an enraged pit viper. "How were any of us to know that the blood traitors wouldn't be home?"

Alecto shrieked into the sky with her rage.

The assassin Deadline soared around The Burrow on the flying discs he has mounted to his feet. He'd seen several bizarre things in his life, but this house defied all he understood about how a structure stayed up. In fact, in his opinion, a house of cards had a better chance of standing in a strong wind than this domicile.

"Well?" asked Gunhawk, who had just checked barn.

"Nobody about here," Deadline spoke as he zipped past in the air. "I'm going to check out further."

Gregory Goyle Sr. spat onto the driveway. He had cast the _Homenum Reveilo_ spell and it had not detected anyone but themselves. "He won't find anyone. There is only us." He threw several curses at the apple tree nearby until it withered and died. He was just glad to have killed something.

"You're rather good with that," Gunhawk commented, and took a swig from his flask. "Here. It'll help."

Goyle wished he could just kill this stupid muggle, but knew that his master would punish him harshly if he did so. Maybe later then. He took the flask and took a large swallow, no expecting much from a muggle drink. It left him gasping for air. "What… is it?"

Gunhawk looked at the flask. "Not sure. Got it from… an old friend. The alcohol changes every few days. Never sure what I'm gonna get. Right now it is something like tequila, but stronger."

Goyle took another swallow and handed it back. He didn't dare indulge much before returning to his master. The dark lord was already going to be mad at them for not going to be able to kill the Weasleys. If his master had them kill these mercenaries later, Goyle made a mental note to get his hands on this magical flask.

"This is a waste of time," growled Plasmus. The walking protoplasmic furnace walked toward the house of the Weasleys. Reaching out, he touched the wooden structure causing it to catch on fire. He continued around the building, his hand touching the domicile, leaving a blazing line of fire behind him.

Floating down from the now smoking building was the white ethereal form of James Craddock, the Gentleman Ghost. "It looks like the only one we are disturbing here is the ghoul I found in the attic," said the ghost. "A truly despicable thing."

Alecto and Amycus were now shooting curses at the Weasley home, blowing out windows and putting holes in the walls. Goyle set fire to the barn next, hoping it would minimize the dark lord's anger.

Sitting next to a still pool, Mirror Master watched the fire grow. "I hate bein' just the soddin' transport." His hand strayed to his coat pocket again, and again he had to stop himself from taking out his cocaine and taking a hit. "Never on the bleedin' job," he muttered, pulling his hand back. "C'mon, let's go already. Some of us sots have plans later." He glanced back at the pool which was casting a near perfect reflection of the half-moon in the night sky.

¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`

 **BONES MANOR**

Baron Blitzkrieg flew back out of the broken doorway that he had just entered, nearly hitting Thorfinn Rowle.

Inside, Nymphadora Tonks crouched low behind a stone barricade she had transfigured out of a loveseat.

Tonks had been on bodyguard duty for Amelia Bones and her niece that night, along with Kingsley Shacklebolt, Milton Scarsmore, Tylinn Paris and Robert Mattheu. Milton lay on the floor near the fireplace. If he survives, he would have more scars for the other aurors to tease him about. Shacklebolt and Paris were to the back of the house somewhere. Mattheu was supposed to be out patrolling the grounds. Amelia and her niece, Susan, were somewhere upstairs.

"Tonks!"

Tonks didn't turn to look for her boss since she could hear her at the top of the stairs. "We are under attack."

"I know! They somehow bypassed the wards. They put anti-apparation wards up. The floo is out, too! I can't contact anyone at the ministry either!"

Tonks would want to be in on that investigation later. The floo network could only be shut down by someone inside the ministry. "I sent out a signal for help! Hopefully-"

Something fast slithered into the room before ducking out of sight. "Damn! Something is in here with us!"

"I am coming, auror!"

"Stay with Susan!" Tonks called back, only realizing later that she had given her boss an order.

" _Homenum Reveilo!_ " shouted Amelia.

The form of a long thin man climbing the wall to the second level was highlighted in light.

"Reducto!" Amelia shouted, nearly hitting the serpentine villain known as Copperhead.

Gunfire could be heard at the back of the house. Tonks and Amelia almost froze, since they were not used to the sound of guns. But the sight of a Death Eater entering Bones Manor snapped them out of it.

Tonks dropped to the ground, just narrowly being missed by a blasting curse, which just so happened to also save her from an attack by Copperhead, who also had to dodge away.

"Ssstupid magic ussser!" hissed Copperhead.

Tonks managed to hit the snake-man with a stunner, before dodging another curse from the Death Eater. The Death Eater had been hit with a blasting curse from Amelia Bones from where she stood on the second story. His mask fell off revealing his identity as that of Ivan Jugson.

"Make a protective barrier," Tonks said.

Amelia used her wand on the railing, turning it into more of a solid metal structure that would not be easily blasted apart.

Baron Blitzkrieg rushed back into the room, his eyes shooting out heat beams. Tonks, remembering a curse she had cast on a really vexing boy during a date, hit the golden clad German with it. The metal masked man stopped in confusion, meanwhile, beams of heat shot out from his butt.

"What did you do?" asked Amelia, as she watched the German super-villain grope around in confusion.

"I exchanged his ass for his face and vice versa." She followed up by petrifying the powerful man before his bumbling did any more damage.

"Very amusing," said a cold, aristocratic voice.

Tonks looked to the entrance to see a tall woman who was probably in her thirties, all dressed in green. She raised her wand only to gasp in horror as her arm seemed to bend downwards, her fingers elongating as if melting away from her.

Amelia Bones was having a different problem. Her brother and his wife, Marcus and Caroline, were walking toward her, despite having been dead for nearly fifteen years. Even though she could not hear them, she knew their silent lips were accusing her of neglecting their daughter, as well as placing her in danger.

Tonks knew that her body melting couldn't be real. It was her greatest fear. Unable to think of how else to deal with this since she couldn't aim her wand, she pulled herself together enough to cast a patronus. The white light from her wand formed into the shape of a jackrabbit. The white rabbit raced around the room, and then straight at Phobia.

Phobia of the Brotherhood of Evil tried to dodge the illuminous animal, but it proved to be too fast. The positive energy made her scream as it touched her very soul and caused her to pass out.

With the illusions of Phobia gone, Tonks ran her hands over her limbs, confirming to herself that she was whole. Looking back at Phobia, she scowled. "She's like a human boggart." Using her wand, she transfigured Phobia's clothes so that it looked like she had been wrapped in Christmas wrapping paper made of leather. Then added a ball-gag to top it off, to stop Phobia from calling out for help or speaking any spells.

She didn't even see Cheshire until after the dart had hit her in the neck. "Wha-wha?

Tonks slumped to the floor.

"Tonks!" called out the Director of the DMLE.

"Don't worry about her," said Cheshire, easily dodging a curse sent her way. "Your bodyguard will be dead soon enough."

"What did you do to her?"

Cheshire grinned. "Poisoned her, of course." She dodged another spell that tore apart an antique loveseat that had been behind her.

Another part of the house shook, and someone screamed.

"Sounds like Lady Vic is having some fun." Cheshire mused.

Several spells flew up at Amelia, melting some of the barrier protecting her.

Cheshire scowled at the intrusion. "You did not need to interfere, Dark Mage."

"You were playing with her," scolded Dark Mage a.k.a. Lucius Malfoy. "She is more dangerous than you realize."

Instead of his usual Death Eater robes, Lucius was wearing the outfit he had designed for him at the superhero/supervillain bar known as _Time in a Bottle_. It was a mixture of green and yellow, and he wore a soft domino mask. His hair was colored a light brown, and he gave himself a devilish mustache and goatee that almost made him consider growing a real one.

Despite his urgency to defeat Bones, he found himself pausing to regard Phobia being wrapped up like a present right before him. He gave a small sigh. "Business first."

Before he could cast another spell, the sounds of fighting picked up outside.

Lucius went to the door to look, but first cast a barricade to keep Bones from hexing him in the back. Cheshire shrugged, and resumed trying to get past Amelia's defenses.

In the outer courtyard, Lucius watched as the nigh-invulnerable Ubermensch was being tossed back thru the air by a wave of metal fragments. The Frenchman Warp was flying up high while being fired on with small bolts of lightning by a man in a black suit with a skull imprinted on his chest. Another man in a strange blue outfit was throwing bent sticks at Warp with deadly effect. Malfoy could also see two aurors, Emmeline Vance and Hestia Jones, taking on some of the junior Death Eaters their lord had sent along to gain experience.

Lucius was about to go out to help fight when he saw a large shark-man race forward through the bits of flying metal, and take a biting tackle into Ubermensch's thigh who screamed in German.

Lucius looked for Avery only to see him half buried in a sheet of ice. Quentus Selwyn was being choked by his own hands that appeared to be controlled by a blond woman pointed a large crystal at him.

"We are spread too thin, and did not expect this type of response," Lucius determined. He watched as a woman in a flashy red and yellow costume use a katana to cut off the hand of a junior Death Eater.

Alastor ' _Mad Eye_ ' Moody was cackling almost as badly as an Azkaban inmate as he joined into the battle.

"We will only lose resources if we stay," Lucius concluded. That said, he placed his wand against a dragon pin he wore on his chest. " _Exit,_ " he said, pouring some of his magic into the pin.

In the next second, Malfoy and everyone else he had placed the delayed portus charm on before they went on this mission were suddenly transported away.

"Hey, no fair!" Harley Quinn squealed in indignation. She held a cream pie in her hands and now had no target to throw it at.

Hestia Jones got to her feet, her eyes scanning around them for any attackers. "We need to check on Madam Bones and her niece."

Emmeline Vance pulled out some stone fragments from her leg. "I'll cover you."

"Bones is right inside," called Mad-Eye, from over by a badly leaking water fountain. "Tonks is down."

Both girls immediately understood that Mad-Eye's magical prosthetic eye could see what was transpiring through the walls. They still took precautions while entering the house.

Inside, they saw the Director of the DMLE on the ground, holding Tonks.

"Emmeline, check on Susan," Hestia said, even as she hurried up to her boss and her still friend.

Emmeline went to the stairs to go check the safe room for Amelia's niece. She couldn't help glancing down to see what was happening with her friend.

"Boss?" Hestia asked, afraid of what she might hear. "Tonks? Is she…?"

"We have to get her to _St. Mungo's_ immediately. The bezoar I gave her seems to be helping whatever poison that… assassin shot her with, but Tonks needs a healer before we can be sure."

"I'll take her, boss. One of the others can help me get her to the border of the wards, and I'll apparate her to _St. Mungo's_."

"She is in no condition to apparate," snapped Amelia. "Have a healer brought here. And I want everyone at the Floo Network investigated about why it shut down. Arrest anyone that argues about that."

"Yes, ma'am." Hestia turned to race out even as Mad-Eye stomped into the house.

"Looks like you need to redecorate, Amelia." Mad-Eye's prosthetic eye spun madly around in its socket before finally stopping to examine Tonks. "Looks like you got that bezoar to her in time."

Amelia nodded, but continued to hold Tonks' head in her lap. "Use that eye of yours to tell me how Susan is doing."

Mad-Eye grunted, but complied, sending the prosthetic eye spinning up and to the east in its socket. "She's gripping that wand of hers all wrong, but she is keeping it pointed at the door. Your house-elf is with her. Poor thing seems upset it can't apparate out of there. House-elves hate that damn blocking spell."

Amelia processed the information. "Pixie will be a nervous wreck all week. She won't be able to get any of her recipes right. Susan will probably be all right in a day or two. Also, I want you to show her what she is doing wrong with holding her wand. She needs to be ready if she has an opportunity."

Mad-Eye knew Amelia was trying to pull her thoughts together. She was one of the few aurors that he knew that could do so so efficiently.

"I take it you are a member of Albus's secret little vigilante group."

Mad-Eye chuckled. "Now, Amelia, I know for a fact that if I were a member of such a group, you wouldn't want to know of it for reasons of deniability."

She glared at him for a moment. "Fine. Be that way. I don't like it, but I have a feeling that old Voldie has a few spies among my aurors, and he evidently has someone in the floo department, too."

"Ohhhh, nice pad ya got here," came a new voice at the door.

Amelia spun around with her wand out, only to stop in surprise at seeing the strangely dressed female holding a cream pie.

"Girlie, you are to stay outside!" barked Mad-Eye.

"But you said we were to look for the Death Swallowers. Nobody sees any out there, so I thought someone should check in here," Harley reasoned.

"I've already checked the house, ya mad hatter!"

"Hey! I've met the Mad Hatter, so don't go comparin' me to Tetch, even if his tea parties are to die for!" she snapped back. "And you expect me to believe you, Mr. Peg Leg Pete, were able to explore this big mansion when I saw you come in here just moments before me."

Moody gritted his teeth. "My prosthetic eye can see through everything! I can see where everyone is as well as what is in every room, closet and even the drawers."

The eyes of the villainess widened in alarm. "You nasty pervert! You can see through me clothes, can't ya?"

The prosthetic eye that had been focusing on Harley Quinn spun hastily away. "That is not what I use it for!" he sputtered, glancing with his real eye over to a cold contemplative Amelia Bones. "Amelia, I am not a pervert," he began.

"Oh yeah?" snarked Harley. "We are supposed to believe that Mr. Paranoid Magic Cop doesn't use his magic peeping tom to check out under people's clothes to see if whether or not they have hidden weapons or hidden contraband."

"That's different," he insisted.

"Except," Harley went on, "if we don't have any weapons or contraband, that just leaves you looking at our skin!" She started to hold the pie she was carrying so could aim a throw at the retired auror.

Alastor Moody raised his wand to the strange clown lady. "Listen, girlie."

"Stop, both of you!" barked Amelia. "Miss, wait outside. Alastor, we will be talking about this later."

Harley pouted for a second. Then shrugged and headed toward the door. Glancing over her shoulder to look at Mad-Eye she began to sing, "Somebody's in trouble!"

After Harley had left, Amelia rounded on Mad-Eye. "Who was that woman? And why was she carrying around a pie?"

It was times like this that Alastor was glad that he was retired. "The clown is part of a group put together to fight old Voldie and his Death Eaters. That pie she was going to toss at me was explosive."

"Are you serious?" she said, while using her wand to create a blanket to put over Tonks' lower body. While the ministry was openly denying the return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Amelia had kept an eye out for rising Death Eater activities ever since the little show they did on the evening of the Quidditch World Cup. She didn't want to believe He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was back than any other rational witch or wizard, but that didn't mean she was going to stick her head in the sand and hope for the best.

"They are the same group that took down that group of giants up near Minsk that were going to join old Voldie," he said in a totally serious voice.

Amelia blanched. She had read the reports of what had been done to the giants. She finally requested the use of a pensive from the Unspeakables so she could see the devastation herself. The Unspeakables agreed as long as they could see the memory for themselves.

Mad-Eye cleared his throat. "I recently found out that the group did something similar to a group of werewolves up north that were getting recruited to join old Voldie's cause."

The director winced at that. "Why are they doing this?"

Mad-Eye let out a gruff laugh and went to sit down at a chair that had not been knocked over in all the commotion. "They were hired by Sirius Black."

Amelia gave him an incredulous look. "What? How? Forget that. Why. Tell me why."

"To keep his godson safe."

"Who is his godson?"

Mad-Eye chuckled. "Harry Potter."

"What? But…"

"Sirius Black was never given a trial. Just chucked into prison by Crouch, Bagnold and Dumbledore without so much as a word with Black. And it turns out Black was innocent, to boot!"

Amelia was holding one of Tonks' cold hands. "Do you have any proof?"

"We are working on that. But part of the proof is that Pettigrew is alive. He was actually the real secret keeper for the Potters, while Black was the decoy."

Amelia watched as a large scaly man walked by her blasted open front door. "And he hired these… individuals to protect Harry?"

"Yes, and a good thing, too. Two of them took down two dementors that had been set on the lad while he was staying in the muggle world."

"Dementors?" She knew those monstrosities were under ministry control, which meant someone high up in the ministry was able to use them to try and assassinate Harry Potter.

Someone had tried to assassinate Harry Potter. And tonight someone had tried to assassinate her.

"What the hell is going on in our world?" she asked.

Footsteps and sounds of alarm sounded outside. Finally, a young auror came rushing inside. "Madame Bones!" he gasped.

"What is it, Auror McLaird?"

"Azkaban! It's… it's been overrun!"

¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`

 **AuThOr'S NoTeS: 12/12/2019**

 _Sorry about being so long. I took on too many writing projects and it is showing._

 _I created first names for several of the Death Eaters because in cannon they aren't established as having any, so sorry for any confusion._


End file.
